Harry Potter y la Nueva Oscuridad
by markami
Summary: 6º año. Tras la muerte de su padrino, el mundo de Harry se ha trastocado. Ahora, Harry se enfrenta a una nueva oscuridad, una distinta a Voldemort... [Hasta ahora no hay parejas definidas][Spoilers de los previos 5 libros]
1. Soledad y Cambios

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a cualquier otra empresa que posea sus derechos. La trama pertenece a una amiga. Yo solo lo traigo a esta web.

**_Nota:_** Si quereis dejar reviews, será mejor dejarlos en la web en la que autora actualmente publica, yo simplemente os lo traigo para que podais disfrutarlo tanto como yo. La autora publica en y allí contestará vuestros reviews. También encontrareis montones de fanfics interesantes si ya os habeis leido todos los de aki ; )

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**I**

¬

Soledad y Cambios

¬

En una bochornosa noche de finales de julio, todos los vecinos de Private Drive dormían. Todos excepto un joven que cumpliría su decimosexto cumpleaños en apenas unos minutos. Un muchacho muy especial, un mago muy especial, Harry Potter, que, a su corta edad, había sobrevivido a más enfrentamientos contra Voldemort que cualquier otro mago, a excepción, quizá, de Albus Dumbledore. Harry, sentado en su cama y absorto en un grueso libro, estaba tan ausente del mundo esos días que ni siquiera sabía qué día era.

Desde su entrada al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, este era el cumpleaños más solitario que había vivido. Más incluso que los anteriores, cuando ignoraba ser mago y el único que le felicitaba era él mismo. Este año no iba a recibir ninguna felicitación. Sus amigos del colegio, Ron y Hermione, así como el resto de seres queridos de Harry hubieran querido enviarlas, pero Harry había decidido recién comenzadas las vacaciones de verano que si no iba a recibir carta de su padrino, Sirius Black, no quería recibir ninguna. Black había muerto recientemente a manos de una mortífaga, concretamente su prima Bellatrix Lestrange, durante el rescate de Harry y sus amigos en el departamento de misterios del ministerio. Durante los últimos días del quinto curso, Harry había tenido que afrontar su pérdida y el averiguar que su destino pasaba por asesinar a Voldemort, o morir a manos del mismo. El sentimiento de culpa por lo ocurrido a Sirius, los remordimientos por haber puesto en peligro la vida de sus amigos sin motivo, y la convicción de que nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiera aprendido a cerrar su mente como Dumbledore y Lupin le habían insistido, habían cambiado al joven enormemente.

Si sus amigos se hubieran cruzado con él por la calle en esos momentos, habrían acelerado el paso al pasar a su lado. Su cabello, que ya requería con urgencia un corte a final de curso, había crecido aún más y a marchas forzadas. Ahora, el flequillo que siempre resistía sus intentos de aplastarlo, caía más allá de sus cejas, ocultando casi en su totalidad sus ojos verde esmeralda, y el resto, desaliñado, se desparramaba alrededor de su cara en una enmarañada media melena. Una barba rala pero crecida cubría su rostro.

Antes, todos hablaban de lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. En el estado en que se encontraba ahora,… cualquiera hubiera pensado en el Sirius que se escondía en Hogsmeade durante el torneo de los tres magos. Pero su apariencia había variado en algo más que en el aspecto capilar… Harry había vuelto a crecer algo más y ya no aparentaba en absoluto aquel canijo bajito que fue una vez. Harry estaba en verdad irreconocible, y el cambio más grande no podía verse a simple vista.

Unas horas después, Harry cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, puso las gafas encima y apagó la luz, disponiéndose a dormir.

Decidido- le murmuró al techo en la oscuridad.- Mañana mismo voy. Lo que tengo aquí ya no da más de sí.

Esa misma noche, en el nº 12 de Grimauld Place, un chico alto, pelirrojo y pecoso y una chica de largo y enmarañado pelo rubio y ojos color miel miraban el techo de sus respectivas habitaciones, desvelados. A ambos los mantenía despierto el mismo pensamiento, su amigo Harry Potter acababa de cumplir 16 años, solo, encerrado en casa de sus tíos, completamente aislado del mundo mágico y de ellos por propia voluntad. Nada podía haberlos sorprendido más que la carta que Harry les había enviado al poco de comenzar las vacaciones.

"Necesito estar solo. Por favor, si me apreciáis, no tratéis de poneros en contacto conmigo.

Harry."

Cuando se reunieron en la casa de Grimauld Place unos días antes, supieron por el profesor Lupin que no habían sido los únicos en recibir una carta parecida. Él también había recibido una, y por lo que sabía, Harry también había pedido a Dumbledore que le mantuvieran al margen de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo mágico mientras fuera posible. Ron y Hermione le confesaron al profesor Lupin su preocupación por el estado de Harry.

No veo en que le va a ayudar encerrarse solo en esa casa, con sus horribles tíos- decía Hermione, luchando por contener las lagrimas.- Está claro que si hay un momento en que no necesita estar solo es ahora.

Sí, nos necesita.- añadió Ron.- No sé por qué le hemos hecho caso hasta ahora, pero deberíamos ir allí y sacarlo por la fuerza si hace falta.

Chicos, cada cual se enfrenta al dolor a su manera- contestó Lupin-. Debemos respetar su decisión.

Pero…- protestaron al unísono.

Ya he hablado de esto con Dumbledore- atajó el profesor-. Y él cree que debemos darle tiempo a Harry para superarlo a su manera.

Los chicos, bajaron la mirada, abatidos.

Sé lo mucho que os preocupáis por él. Yo también me preocupo, todos lo hacemos. Pero tiene edad suficiente para decidir si nos necesita o no, y debemos respetar su decisión. Aún así, Dumbledore me ha prometido que Harry estará en el expreso a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, quiera o no.

Y dicho esto dio por zanjada la discusión. Los chicos se dieron por vencidos por el momento y volvieron a la habitación que Ron había compartido con Harry en sus días en esa casa el año anterior, frustrados en su impotencia. Una vez cerraron la puerta, se miraron.

¿Te has fijado en sus ojos?- le preguntó Hermione.

¿Te refieres a que era incapaz de mirarnos a la cara?

Eso no es todo. Parecía asustado. Aquí pasa algo más, algo que no nos están diciendo.

Fred y George pasarán por aquí en un par de días. Les pediremos unas orejas extensibles y veremos que podemos averiguar.

Fred y George les habían prometido algo mejor que las orejas extensibles, un nuevo invento, que les traerían al día siguiente. Esperando que eso sirviera para enterarse de qué ocurría con su mejor amigo, el sueño les fue venciendo.

El 31 de julio amaneció gris y amenazaba una de esas cortas tormentas de verano que en vez de refrescar el ambiente, volvían el calor más pegajoso e insoportable. Harry despertó temprano, mucho antes que los Dursley, y se vistió a toda prisa para poder salir antes de que lo hicieran.

Las amenazas de Ojoloco Moody y demás miembros de la Orden del fénix habían suavizado el ambiente en la casa ese verano, y sus tíos no se atrevían ni a quejarse del aspecto de su sobrino, que nunca había parecido merecer más asistir realmente al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables. Aún así, Harry evitaba el contacto con su odiosa parentela muggle en todo lo posible, pues no soportaba su presencia. ¿Por qué, puestos a perder familiares y amigos, no había perdido a estos en vez de a Sirius? Sirius era mucho mejor persona que los Dursleys, y merecía vivir tanto o más que ellos. Pero Harry ya empezaba a aceptar que formaba parte de su destino el perder uno a uno todos sus seres queridos. Después de darle muchas vueltas, había llegado a la conclusión de que esto también formaba parte de la profecía. Al menos de forma indirecta. ¿De qué otra forma iban a llevarle los acontecimientos al extremo de convertirse en asesino? Solo el continuo dolor de ver como todo lo que quería le era arrebatado poco a poco podía provocar ese cambio. Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a hacer más sacrificios. Bajo ningún concepto permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo a sus amigos, y si la única forma de lograrlo era aceptando la profecía, convirtiéndose en alguien de tomar una vida, él haría lo que hiciera falta para alcanzar ese cambio.

Esa era la razón por la que Harry salía por la ventana del salón, con la capa de su padre ocultándole, en vez de por la puerta principal, donde seguro que Albus Dumbledore tenía a algún miembro de la Orden vigilándole. Albus Dumbledore. Harry había admirado a ese hombre durante años, le había apreciado, y este le había correspondido con secretos, con evasivas y verdades a medias. Dumbledore podía creer cuanto quisiera que lo había hecho por el bien de Harry, porque le quería y esperaba evitarle mayores dificultades tanto como fuera posible. Para Harry lo único importante es que Dumbledore nunca era del todo sincero con él, que siempre le ocultaba cosas, y que el ocultarle una de ellas había contribuido a que Harry cometiera el error que le había costado la vida a Sirius, lo más parecido a un padre que había conocido Harry. Durante ese verano Harry había hecho enormes esfuerzos para alcanzar un pensamiento frío y racional, libre de prejuicios y emociones, y con esfuerzo lo había conseguido.

Una vez lejos del nº 4, Harry miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie le veía y se quitó la capa, guardándola en la mochila que llevaba al hombro. Fue corriendo hasta la estación y tomó un tren hacia Londres y el callejón Diagon.

Una vez en Londres, cogió el metro y se encaminó al Caldero Chorreante, donde se encontraba la entrada a lo que, en esencia, era como un gran centro comercial al estilo mágico. Harry solo era consciente a medias de cómo había cambiado su aspecto, y aunque si le reconocían o no era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos, era mejor para él que no lo hicieran, pues si Dumbledore o alguno de los otros se enteraban de lo que se proponía hacer…

- Basta. Deja de perder el tiempo con pensamientos inútiles- se dijo a si mismo.

Por fin se encontraba frente a la puerta de la taberna. Entró y avanzó raudo, sin mirar a nadie a la cara, hacia el patio cerrado en el que se encontraba la entrada secreta al Callejón Diagon. Sin que nadie le dedicara más de una rápida mirada desinteresada, alcanzó su objetivo, dio unos golpecitos con su varita en el ladrillo indicado, y el camino al callejón se abrió ante él. A paso vivo, se dirigió hacia Flourish y Blotts sin ver nada de lo que le rodeaba. Su mente estaba plenamente concentrada en su objetivo.

Pasó un par de horas en la tienda, estudiando minuciosamente las estanterías en busca de aquellos libros que podían interesarle. Cuando salió, su mochila iba repleta con los libros de 6º y 7º curso de Hogwarts, y en una bolsa cargaba con algunos libros más. Pero aún no tenía todos los que quería, le faltaban precisamente los que más le interesaban. Pero ya sabía desde un principio que no los encontraría allí. Tendría que ir a ese sitio, al fin y al cabo.

Harry solo había estado ahí una vez, hacía cuatro años, y la experiencia no fue muy agradable. De no haber sido por Hagrid… Pero Harry ya no tenía 12 años, y se había enfrentado a grandes peligros continuamente en esos años. No iba a atemorizarse por esas tonterías. Ya estaba ahí. Si en algún momento iba a ser peligroso que lo reconocieran, iba a ser allí. Respiró hondo una vez. Dos. Una tercera y, poniendo la expresión más hosca que pudo, entró en el callejón Knocturn.


	2. Desaparecido

**_Disclaimer:_** No es mío. Es de ella. Si, de Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto, solo el placer de ofrecer una historia entretenida, espero.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**II**

¬

Desaparecido

¬

Hermione y los hermanos Weasley, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos, se encontraban sentados en las camas de la habitación de las chicas, mirando con ojos llorosos el periódico que Hermione sujetaba. Era el Profeta, en cuya portada, con grandes letras, rezaba el titular: Harry Potter, ¿desaparecido? El artículo que seguía decía algo que todos sabían desde hacía un par de días.

"Harry Potter, famoso por haber vencido a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado cuando tenía solo un año, y por informar a la comunidad mágica del regreso del mismo hace unos meses, desaparece misteriosamente de su casa.

Fuentes del ministerio nos informan de que, efectivamente, el señor Potter, de 16 años de edad, desapareció sin dejar rastro de su casa el día de su cumpleaños. La casa del joven estaba bajo continua vigilancia, por su seguridad, pero dichos vigilantes tardaron dos días en sospechar de su ausencia.

Aparentemente no salía mucho de casa- nos dice July Mendelson, ministra en funciones-. Así que no fue hasta la segunda noche en que las luces de su habitación no se encendieron que empezaron a temerse que algo ocurría.

Sorprendidos de que la familia no hubiera informado de su desaparición, nos enteramos que la relación de Harry Potter con sus parientes muggles no era muy buena.

- Por lo que tengo entendido, sus tíos odian todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia, incluido el propio Harry- nos informa Percy Weasley, ex asistente júnior del ministro y ex compañero de Potter en Hogwarts-. Por lo visto las épocas que pasaba en casa de sus tíos eran un autentico infierno para él.

En vista de esta información nos planteamos si no existía la posibilidad de que simplemente se hubiera escapado de casa, pero…

- Imposible- afirma la ministra-. Estábamos advertidos de que podría intentar algo así y sus guardias estaban atentos a cualquier intento de fuga que pudiera suceder. Sabemos que no ha practicado ningún hechizo, o el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia nos hubiera informado del quebrantamiento del Decreto para la moderada limitación de brujería en menores de edad. No hay forma que un niño burle a un auror, por muy hábil que sea, y menos sin usar ningún tipo de magia.

En esta situación, el ministerio y la población se pregunta si el Niño que Vivió no habrá caído en manos del Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos…"

El día uno de agosto los jóvenes de Grimauld Place habían usado el nuevo invento de los gemelos, las Orejas Remotas, en un intento de enterarse de la verdadera situación de su amigo Harry. Las nuevas Orejas Remotas eran un sustituto mágico de los micros muggles, unas pequeñas orejas adhesivas, que podían ocultarse fácilmente, conectadas a una pluma a vuelapluma que transcribía todo lo que la "oreja" oía. Después de dejar una de estas orejas pegada bajo la mesa de la cocina durante el desayuno, los chicos combinaban sus obligaciones en la casa con rápidas visitas a la habitación de las chicas, donde revisaban los pergaminos de las transcripciones en busca de la información que deseaban.

Después de un par de días sin nada de interés, Tonks llegó a la casa como una exhalación, armando un terrible alboroto al tropezar con el paragüero y despertar el retrato de la señora Black. Unos minutos después, y respirando aceleradamente por el esfuerzo de tapar de nuevo el retrato con las cortinas, Tonks y la señora Weasley pasaron a la cocina. Intrigados por lo que podía haber alterado a la joven aurora, Ron, Hermione y Ginny subieron corriendo a leer lo que tenía que decir.

- Rápido, Ron- dice Ginny-. Cierra la puerta.

El trío se sentó en la cama de Hermione y se pusieron a leer con ansia a medida que la pluma escribía.

- Qué demonios ocurre, Tonks, no es propio de ti estar tan alterada.

- Es Harry, Molly… ¡Ha desaparecido!

-¿Cómo dices?

Los chicos intercambian miradas sorprendidas. La preocupación empieza a pintarse en sus caras cuando se apresuran a volver a la lectura.

- Ya sabes que estábamos muy preocupados porque Harry no había salido ni una sola vez de casa…

- Bueno, nunca he entendido esa preocupación. El chico solo hace lo que le dijo Dumbledore que…

- ¡Molly! ¿Desde cuando Harry se ha quedado quieto por mucho que se lo haya pedido todo el mundo? Olvida eso ahora. El caso es que cada noche veíamos la luz de su habitación encendida hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero anteayer la luz no se encendió en toda la noche.

- ¿Se lo dijisteis a Dumbledore?

- Por supuesto. Pero el dijo que mientras no saliera de la casa no podía pasarle nada, y que Harry ya era mayor para decidir cuando se acostaba.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que ayer ocurrió lo mismo. Me preocupé y hablé con los otros turnos. Ninguno de ellos había visto entrar o salir a Hedwig desde la noche del 31.

- No, no puede ser…

- Esta mañana no podía quedarme quieta y decidí hacerle una visita, quisiera o no quisiera y cuando hablé con ese tío suyo me dijo que al levantarse el día uno no estaban ni él ni su lechuza y que esperaban no volver a verlos. Quise ver su habitación, pero no me dejó pasar. He intentado ponerme en contacto con Dumbledore en seguida, pero no estaba en el colegio ni el ministerio y ya no sabía donde buscar…

En la habitación de las chicas nadie pudo seguir leyendo. Con los rostros pálidos por la impresión, los tres se miraban sin atreverse a hablar. No podían creer que a Harry le hubiera pasado nada en Private Drive, donde supuestamente una poderosa magia antigua le protegía, pero… En ese caso, ¿Qué le había ocurrido a su amigo?

- Es posible que realmente se haya fugado- Fred fue el primero en romper el tenso silencio-.

- ¿Sin decirnos nada?- contestó Hermione-.

- Bueno, él no quería tener contacto con nada que le recordara a Sirius, ¿cierto?- intervino George.

- ¡Pero nosotros somos sus amigos!- añadió Ron-. A nosotros nos hubiera avisado, ¿no? ¿No?- buscó confirmación en los demás.

- Quizá no, Ron- Ginny tenía la vista clavada en la punta de sus zapatos y su cara estaba completamente inexpresiva, como si su mente estuviera en cualquier otra parte-. Yo, por mi parte, soy incapaz de pensar que le haya ocurrido algo malo.

- ¡Es propenso a meterse en líos, Ginny!- Ron empezaba a perder la paciencia. La idea de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a su mejor amigo le aterraba, pero pensar que Harry fuera capaz de tenerlos preocupados cuando estaba bien no le cabía en la cabeza-. Quizá salió en un momento que la vigilancia estaba despistada y lo atraparon sin que nadie se diera cuenta o algo así.

- Yo no veo a Harry dejándose atrapar sin oponer resistencia- repuso Ginny-. Todos sabemos que ha llegado a enfrentarse incluso a Voldemort… oh, por favor, Ron, acostumbrate de una vez… incluso a Voldemort y logrado escapar.

- Ginny, a nosotros tampoco nos hace gracia que le pueda haber pasado algo- dijo Hermione, con los ojos húmedos-, pero V… Voldemort ya ha sido capaz de atraerlo con engaños en dos ocasiones…

- Mirad- intervino de nuevo George-, Harry ya demostró el año pasado lo mucho que le molestaba estar continuamente vigilado por Dumbledore.

- Y después de lo que le ocurrió a Sirius- continuó Fred-, es normal que Harry quiera estar solo.

- Y eso es difícil encerrado en casa de sus horribles tíos.

- Y aunque salga fuera sabe que la gente de la Orden estará vigilándole.

- Así que es muy probable que se haya largado de ahí para poder estar solo de verdad.

- ¡Pero eso es una locura!- protestó Hermione-. Harry no se arriesgaría por algo tan estúpido. Él no es como vosotros.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca al percatarse de lo que había dicho. Los gemelos se pusieron en pié de un salto, rojos de ira, y sin decir nada se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron por ella. Antes de cerrarla tras de sí, George, con voz seca, añadió:

- Harry ya es mayorcito para decidir por lo que es estúpido arriesgarse y por lo que no. A ver cuando maduráis vosotros también.

Cerró de un fuerte portazo. Los tres más jóvenes de la casa permanecieron un momento en silencio asombrado. Nunca habían visto a Fred y George ponerse tan serios o hablar de madurar. Parecía que todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba cambiando, nada ni nadie era el mismo últimamente. La muerte de Sirius había sido como una piedra cayendo en un lago. Se había formado una onda que crecía y crecía, alterando la vida de los que le habían conocido. El profesor Lupin estaba más pálido y demacrado que nunca, y parecía ausente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cumplía con sus deberes de la Orden, pero el resto del tiempo permanecía callado y se aislaba de todo el mundo. La señora Weasley ya no tenía esa fuerza arrolladora de antaño. No la habían oído levantar la voz ni una vez desde que se habían reunido todos en Grimauld Place, ni si quiera cuando averiguó que los chicos habían estado espiando la cocina. Y el profesor Dumbledore estaba apagado. Nada quedaba de la vitalidad que caracterizaba al anciano, y aunque seguía esforzándose en detener los planes de Voldemort, las escasas veces que los chicos le habían visto en el cuartel general de la Orden les pareció más viejo y cansado que nunca. Todos cargaban con el peso de la tristeza y el remordimiento, pues todos ellos se consideraban en mayor o menor medida responsables de lo ocurrido. Ya fuera por lo que habían hecho o por lo que habían dejado de hacer.

- Yo creo que tienen razón- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba-.Hay momentos en la vida en que uno tiene que enfrentarse solo a sus demonios, por peligroso que pueda ser.

- Pero somos sus amigos, Ginny- Hermione ya no podía contener las lágrimas, que resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Ron, por su parte, se mantenía en silencio, mirando preocupado a su amiga-. Nos preocupamos por él, y lo sabe. Él no nos dejaría fuera.

- Ya lo hizo, ¿no? Os pidió que no le escribierais, que necesitaba estar solo. George y Fred han acertado, tenéis que madurar de una vez. Harry lo está pasando mal por lo de Sirius y es muy egoísta por vuestra parte esperar que se preocupe por vosotros, que estáis arropados por vuestras familias, cuando él acaba de perder lo más parecido a un padre que ha conocido nunca.

Y dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta, Ginny salió de la habitación en busca de sus hermanos. El rostro de Hermione se congestionó y la poca entereza que le quedaba se quebró. Tapándose la cara con las manos, estalló en sollozos e hipidos, descargando la congoja que había estado reteniendo. Ron, dubitativo, pasó un brazo por el hombro de su amiga, que agarrándolo fuertemente, escondió la cara en su pecho. Rojo de vergüenza, Ron la acompañó en silencio.

Desde ese día, las cosas estaban aún peor. En seguida descubrieron que Harry y Hedwig no eran lo único que había desaparecido del nº 12 de Private Drive. Todas las cosas de Harry, el baúl, la Saeta de Fuego, los libros de Hogwarts…, todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico también había desaparecido. Eso solo dejaba lugar a una conclusión, Harry había desaparecido de Private Drive por propia voluntad. A la culpa que sentían por lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios, se añadió que se responsabilizaran de la desaparición de Harry y la tensión por ignorar su paradero y su estado. Todos, y no solo en la orden, si no el mundo mágico al completo, estaban pendientes de cualquier indicio que les llevara a encontrar a Harry… o su cadáver. A medida que pasaban los días, se hacía más y más difícil mantener la esperanza.

La ausencia de actividad mortífaga era, en contra de lo que cabría esperar, no era una noticia bien recibida. ¿Cómo interpretarla? ¿Estaban buscando a Harry también? En ese caso, debían darse prisa en ser los primeros en encontrarle. ¿Ya tenían a Harry en su poder? En ese caso, ¿estaban disfrutando del padecimiento de sus enemigos, esperando el momento apropiado para que la noticia de su muerte fuera un golpe aún más duro? ¿O tenían otros planes para él?

Y por si todo esto fuera poco, desde la discusión que tuvieron en la habitación de las chicas, los jóvenes se habían dividido en dos facciones, los gemelos y Ginny por un lado y Hermione y Ron por el otro. A penas se dirigían la palabra y procuraban pasar el menor tiempo posible juntos. Los tres Weasley creían que Ron y Hermione habían presionado demasiado a Harry los últimos días en Hogwarts el año anterior, forzándole su compañía e insistiendo en hacerle hablar contra su voluntad, y que esa era la razón de que Harry se hubiera encerrado y aislado. Los consideraban responsables de la huída de Harry. Ron y Hermione, por su lado, habían llegado a la misma conclusión, por eso no tenían el valor de acercarse a sus amigos. Y los adultos estaban demasiado preocupados por Harry como para hacer más que tímidos esfuerzos para que se reconciliaran. La señora Weasley estaba especialmente asustada de llevar a alguno de sus hijos a seguir el ejemplo de Harry.

Hermione lloraba a menudo en el hombro de Ron, lo que añadía a este algo más de lo que sentirse culpable, pues a veces se sorprendía pensando en lo agradable que era tenerla en sus brazos. ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo así cuando su mejor amigo podía estar muerto o agonizando? Ron nunca hubiera creído que llegaría a desear que Hermione no estuviera tan cerca de él, pero le remordía la conciencia descubrirse oliendo su pelo, o fantaseando con tenerla en sus brazos sin que hubiera lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero lo peor de todo para Ron era el sentir envidia de su amigo Harry, de que las lágrimas que derramaba Hermione no fueran por él. Se pasaba las noches en vela, dándole vueltas, asegurándose que lo hacía por ella, que ella le necesitaba y el no podía hacer otra cosa, que sus motivos no eran egoístas. Pero la conciencia de Ron no dormía tranquila, pues sabía cuantas veces había soñado con tenerla entre sus brazos.

Hermione agradecía enormemente el apoyo de su amigo. No sabía como podría afrontar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo si hubiera estado sola. No se percataba del daño que le estaba haciendo a su amigo con su comportamiento. Estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndose culpable por su comportamiento egoísta con Harry para darse cuenta del que tenía con Ron. Y se sentía doblemente culpable al ver que era incapaz de pensar en nada que les fuera útil en la búsqueda. Pasaba la noche aferrada a la almohada, incapaz de levantarse a consolar a Ginny, a la que oía intentado llorar en silencio, y esforzándose en alejar de su cabeza todo lo que no fuera un plan que les llevara a encontrar a Harry.

A falta de dos semanas para el inicio de curso, un comentario sin importancia de la señora Weasley hizo saltar una chispa en su cerebro. Había encontrado una forma de conseguir información sobre Harry.


	3. La Décima Manecilla Marca

**_Disclaimer:_** Nada me pertenece. NADA. Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.Rowling y ciertas empresas que me importan un pimiento. La trama es de _Lana Lang_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

**III**

¬

La décima manecilla marca…

¬

Era la hora de la cena en Grimauld Place. Los Weasley en pleno, a excepción de Charlie, que estaba en Rumania, y Percy, del que no sabrían si estaba vivo o muerto de no ser por su breve aparición en el diario El Profeta, estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina acompañados por Hermione, Lupin y Tonks. Albus Dumbledore había avisado que llegaría tarde y que no le esperaran.

La tensión era especialmente patente en esos momentos en que todos se encontraban reunidos, y los intentos de los adultos por mantener una conversación normal fracasaban estrepitosamente. Los señores Weasley estaban especialmente preocupados, pues veían las miradas hoscas que lanzaban los gemelos a su hermano pequeño y a Hermione, el gesto ausente de su única hija, y el dolor que esto provocaba en Ron y su amiga. Bill, que informado de la disensión entre sus hermanos, había intentado sin éxito averiguar la causa de todo esto, se encontraba en esos momentos observando en silencio y con atención para no dejar escapar ninguna posible pista que le ayudara, si no a encontrar una solución, al menos si a entenderlo.

- Sé que aquí estamos más protegidos, pero añoro la Madriguera- comentó Molly por romper ese abrumador silencio.

- Molly, querida, sabes que el padre de Si… que esta casa tiene muchas protecciones de todo tipo, algunas añadidas por el propio Dumbledore. Aquí estamos completamente a salvo, y no podemos decir lo mismo de la Madriguera- contestó su marido.- Deberías agradecer esta tranquilidad.

- ¿Tranquilidad? ¡Tranquilidad, dice! Billy, Fred, George y tú pasáis la mayor parte del día fuera, y Percy ni sabemos donde está. ¿Cómo puedes esperar que esté tranquila? ¡Me preocupo por vosotros! Solo puedo respirar medio tranquila cuando estáis todos de vuelta, y nunca puedo dejar de preocuparme por Percy. Si al menos tuviéramos aquí el reloj de tus padres para saber que todo va bien…¡BLAM!

Hermione se había puesto de pie de un salto, con los ojos como platos, tirando la silla al suelo y volcando su copa. El zumo de calabaza se esparcía por la mesa.

- ¡Por Merlín! Hermione, cariño que susto me has dado- se sobresaltó la señora Weasley.

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Tonta! ¡Soy una completa idota!- se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

- Eso ya lo sabemos- murmuró Fred por lo bajo mirando hacia otro lado, aunque por la mirada furiosa de Ron, al menos éste sí le había oído.

- ¿De qué te has dado cuenta?- dijo Ginny esperanzada, olvidando por un momento que no se hablaba con ella.

- ¡El reloj!- exclamó en un susurro. Estaba tan alterada que no lograba modular correctamente el tono de voz.- ¡Podríamos usar vuestro reloj para saber de Harry!

- Pero Hermione, cariño…- empezó Molly, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

- Ya sé que probablemente no sirva para saber donde encontrarlo solo con eso, pero seguro que averiguamos algo más que lo que sabemos ahora, quizá incluso alguna pista de donde puede estar.

Las caras de todos, incluso, muy a su pesar, las de los gemelos, se iluminaron con la esperanza, salvo las de los señores Weasley y Bill, que miraban a Hermione apenados. Ellos sabían como funcionaba el reloj y que eso no era posible, y les dolía tener que desilusionarla, a ella y a todos.

- No me refería a eso, cariño- dijo Molly.- Ese reloj solo sirve para los miembros de la familia Weasley, con Harry no funcionaría.- Con la misma velocidad que había aparecido, la esperanza se borró de sus rostros, sustituida por la decepción. Todas salvo una, que mostraba tenaz resolución y cabezonería.

- Tu dijiste…- A pesar de ser sólo un débil susurro, todos escucharon claramente la voz de Ginny en el silencio que había caído.- Mamá, tu dijiste que Harry era como si fuera tu propio hijo- prosiguió con voz más decidida.- Y es como un hermano para todos nosotros, ¿verdad?

- ¡Cierto!- corroboraron a viva voz los gemelos y Ron, que coincidían en algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Sí chicos, es verdad, pero…- era el señor Weasley quien hablaba con la voz tomada.- Eso no será suficiente.

- ¿Qué no será suficiente para qué?- adujo una nueva voz. Dumbledore acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Para quien no le conociera, no había nada raro, pero para los presentes, que habían sido testigos innumerables veces la fuerza y la vida que solía emanar del anciano, verle por primera vez parecer tan viejo como aparentaba por su aspecto era un espectáculo sobrecogedor. Si Dumbledore flaqueaba ahora que Voldemort había regresado más fuerte que nunca, no había ninguna esperanza para el mundo, ya fuera mágico o muggle. Lupin y Tonks se encargaron de explicarle la idea de Hermione al viejo director. Por un momento, asomó a sus ojos una sombra del viejo Dumbledore que todos necesitaban.

- Ha sido una excelente idea, señorita Granger- la felicitó.- Me pregunto cómo no se me ocurrió a mi… ¿Y bien, Arthur? ¿Qué opinas?

- Por desgracia Dumbledore, no basta con nuestros sentimientos. Harry debería ser un miembro de pleno derecho de nuestra familia.

- Podríais adoptarlo, mamá- todos miraron a Ron, que miraba suplicante a su madre. Pero fue su padre quien contestó.

- Eso es imposible, hijo. A la edad de Harry es necesaria su conformidad, además de la de sus tíos.

- Y antes de que lo propongáis si quiera, es imposible falsificar la firma- añadió la señora Weasley mirando a sus hijos gemelos, que se ofendieron mucho al ver el concepto que tenía de ellos su madre. Que hubiera leído su pensamiento solo les molestaba más.

- Y aunque todo eso fuera posible, no lo permitiría.- Todos miraron sorprendidos a Dumbledore.- Si lo hiciéramos le arrebataríamos a Harry la protección que le brinda la sangre de su tía.

- ¿De qué le sirve esa protección ahora? ¿De qué le ha servido cuando ha tenido que huir de esa casa?- explotó Ginny. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero roja de ira. Miraba a Dumbledore como si nunca antes le hubiera visto, como si fuera una cucaracha que acabara de asomarse de la ensalada que estaba comiendo.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Trata con más respeto a tu director!- Molly estaba horrorizada por el comportamiento de su hija. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su dulce hija pudiera tratar así a nadie, y menos al director de su escuela y mago reconocido y admirado por todos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es el director? No estamos en la escuela madre, y fuera de ella no es más que otra persona más, ¡y no tengo por qué tratarle con respeto si no se lo merece!- Todavía con la cara encendida, se fue a grandes zancadas de la cocina, ignorando a las caras estupefactas de todos, y dio un portazo al salir. Con lágrimas de frustración resbalando por sus mejillas, subió corriendo a su habitación y se tiró en la cama.

En la cocina se había hecho un silencio absoluto, no se oía ni respirar, pues todos habían olvidado hacerlo después de presenciar esa escena. La señora Weasley trató de disculparse con Dumbledore, que la atajó.

- No te preocupes, Molly. Todos estamos muy tensos y no voy a tener en cuenta esto en absoluto. Conozco a tu hija de hace tiempo y sé que este no es su comportamiento habitual. Todos estamos sufriendo por Harry, y debemos ser pacientes los unos con los otros. Eso va también por vosotros- dijo mirando a los gemelos, a Ron y a Hermione.

- Es una pena que no pueda hacerse, Hermione, querida.- La señora Weasley miraba a la chica con ternura.- Ha sido una buena idea.

- Una idea excelente. Y no creo que debamos desecharla tan pronto.- Albus Dumbledore tomó asiento con un suspiro.- Pensaré en todo esto a ver si encuentro una solución. Mientras tanto, ¿que os parece si calentamos la cena y comemos?

Los gemelos pidieron que les disculparan de la mesa, pues se les había pasado el apetito. Hermione dijo que a ella le pasaba lo mismo y que iba a ver cómo estaba Ginny. Ron hizo ademán de acompañarla, pero Hermione le dijo que no con la cabeza y, no sabía si aliviado o molesto, se quedó terminando de cenar. Se mantuvo una de esas conversaciones insulsas y desganadas que solo los adultos pueden lograr. Por alguna razón, comer en silencio les parecía insoportable. En la habitación de las chicas, Hermione trató de acercarse a Ginny a consolarla, pero esta la rechazó, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, fingiendo dormirse en seguida. Con lágrimas silenciosas, Hermione siguió su ejemplo.

Durante el día siguiente, la tensión pareció aumentar hasta cotas insospechadas, haciendo temer a los mayores que se repitieran los casos de fuga. Por si acaso, Remus Lupin aprovechó un momento en que nadie le veía para poner un encantamiento cerradura a la puerta, de forma que nadie que no conociera la contraseña pudiera abrirla y escondiendo los polvos flu. Los gemelos no estaban de acuerdo con todo esto, a pesar de que ellos sí podían salir pues tenían que atender su tienda. Por todo lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, y por la falta del entusiasmo habitual en los dos jóvenes, los negocios estaban empezando a ir mal. De no ser por la necesidad de salir de esa casa y ese ambiente, se hubieran planteado la posibilidad de tomarse unas vacaciones hasta que todo se calmara un poco.

En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, las cosas estaban un poco mejor para ellos ahora, pues la chica había parado de llorar a cada rato y se había puesto a buscar otras formas de encontrar a Harry. Ron se alegraba doblemente de su mejoría, pues su amiga volvía a ser la de siempre y además el no tenía extraños pensamientos tan a menudo. Aunque por las noches la conciencia seguía atormentándole. Hermione se pasaba el día con la nariz metida en un libro u otro, buscando por todas partes cualquier forma mágica de encontrar a una persona escondida. Sólo una vez Ron había cometido el error de comentar que si los aurores no habían logrado encontrar a Sirius cuando escapó de Azkaban, difícilmente ellos lograrían encontrar a Harry. La mirada helada de Hermione fue su única respuesta, pero bastó para callar a Ron y hacer que volviera a leer su parte de los libros.

Pero fue Ginny quién encontró la solución. Ginny, que se había pasado el día encerrada en alguna parte, lejos de todos.

Antes de sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa, Ginny cuchicheó al oído de Hermione que se reuniera con ella en su habitación al terminar la cena. Sola. Hermione comió todo lo deprisa que pudo, pues pensó que, si quería hablar con ella a solas, sin Ron, no era para hacer las paces. Y si no era para hacer las paces, solo había una razón para que quisiera hablar con ella. Tenía un plan. Estaba segura de que a Ginny se le había ocurrido un plan para encontrar a Harry y necesitaba su ayuda. Pero aún con lo deprisa que comió, Ginny y sus dos hermanos terminaron antes y se levantaron juntos. Hermione se levantó en seguida, sin comer el postre, y ante la mirada alucinada de Ron, siguió a sus hermanos.

- ¿Por qué está ella aquí?- protestó George.

- Porque necesito su ayuda tanto como la vuestra.

- Gracias, Ginny, yo…

- No te confundas.- interrumpió Ginny.- Nada ha cambiado entre nosotras. Solo estás aquí porque encontrar a Harry es lo más importante ahora mismo.- Hermione se mordió el labio, a punto de echarse a llorar. Conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas, dijo:

- Adelante, pues. ¿Cuál es el plan?- Ginny se lo contó.

- Ginny, ¿estás segura?- George miraba a su hermana con absoluta incredulidad.

- Por supuesto. Ahora mismo a nadie se le ocurre otra manera, y hay que reconocer que la idea de Hermione de usar el reloj era buena. Además, no es como si fuera irreversible. Es solo algo temporal, hasta que le encontremos.

- Tú dirás lo que quieras, hermanita, pero esto es muy fuerte- Fred no sabía si admirar su osadía o lamentarla. Quería mucho a su amigo Harry, pero de ahí a…

- Ginny, quiero encontrar a Harry tanto como tú, pero hasta no hace mucho tu… quiero decir, ¿no te hará daño ponerte en esa situación?

- Lo que me haga daño o no ya no es asunto tuyo, Hermione. Estoy decidida y lo haré con o sin vuestra ayuda. Así que ayudadme a terminar lo antes posible.

Durante esa noche, ninguno de los cuatro durmió. Se pasaron la noche entera leyendo, buscando entre los libros de Hermione todo lo que pudieran encontrar sobre las leyes y la regulación familiar del Ministerio de Magia Inglés. A las 5 de la madrugada, agotados pero satisfechos con sus resultados, por fin se fueron a dormir.

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban muy nerviosos por la reacción de todos ante los planes de Ginny. Habían prometido ayudarla no solo a investigar, si no también en la parte más difícil, convencer a sus padres. Y la señora Weasley podía llegar a arrancarles la cabeza a los gemelos por permitir que Ginny pensara en ello si quiera. Pese a la reticencia de la más joven, Hermione había insistido en dejar el tema hasta la cena, cuando volvería a estar con ellos Dumbledore.

- Estoy convencida de que se pondrá de nuestra parte, Ginny. Él también está ansioso por encontrarle.

- Yo no estoy tan segura de ello, pero de todas formas el plan no se puede poner en marcha hasta mañana lunes, así que por esta vez te haré caso.

En estos términos, la momentánea alianza entre Hermione y el trío Weasley volvió a romperse hasta la hora de la cena, aunque durante el día se miraban más a menudo de lo normal. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Ron, que recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sumó dos más dos y, por supuesto, le dio cuatro.

- Algo pasó anoche entre vosotros.

- No puedo decírtelo, Ron.- La chica no quería mantenerle a oscuras, pero había hecho una promesa. Y tal como estaban las cosas, romper esa promesa podía acabar para siempre con la relación entre ella y los otros tres.

- ¿QUÉ NO PUEDES DECIRMELO?- Hermione se encogió ante la rabia de su amigo. Tenía razón en enfadarse con ella después de lo mucho que la había ayudado a sobrellevar día tras día la ausencia de Harry, su sentimiento de culpa y la frialdad de sus hermanos. Ron se había portado muy bien con ella, mostrando una sensibilidad y una ternura que hace poco no hubiera creído que fuera capaz demostrar. Quería decírselo, de verdad quería hacerlo. Y no sólo para que no se enfadara, si no porque creía que no se merecía que ella tuviera secretos con él. Pero una promesa era una promesa.

- Por favor Ron- suplicó, con los ojos llorosos. ¿Cómo era posible que aún pudiera llorar? Había derramado lágrimas suficientes para quedarse seca durante un año.- Por favor, se lo he prometido. No quiero que se enfaden más conmigo. Sólo tienes que aguantar hasta la noche, entonces lo sabrás todo.

- No me lo puedo creer.- La miró decepcionado, y eso dolió a Hermione más de lo que hubiera imaginado.- Después de todo lo que… Después de… ¡Bah, olvídalo!- Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse y dejarla ahí sola.

- Es un plan para encontrar a Harry. Es idea de Ginny. Me pidieron ayuda por algo que yo podía ofrecerles, pero eso es todo, siguen sin hablarme. Y… y…- No pudo contenerse más y volvió a llorar.- No me hagas contarte más, Ron, por favor. Es el plan de Ginny, prometí que dejaría que fuera ella quién se lo contara a todos. No me hagas faltar a mi palabra… No me dejes sola, por favor.- Cayó de rodillas, sollozando y escondiéndose tras las manos. Ron torció el gesto, sufriendo al haberla llevado a ese extremo. Aunque esta vez, al menos esta vez, lloraba por él. Asqueado de sí mismo, Ron se arrodilló frente a ella y volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Hermione se aferró a él fuertemente, como temiendo que se escapara.

Era la hora. Todos estaban sentados a la mesa, cenando. Los cinco jóvenes tenían serios problemas para pasar la comida, nerviosos por lo que iba a suceder al terminarla. Incluso Ron, que siempre devoraba ansioso lo que cayera en su plato, se limitaba a jugar con la comida. Por supuesto, nada de eso pasó desapercibido para el resto de comensales, pero no se atrevían a preguntar para evitar que se repitiera lo ocurrido dos noches antes. Y en expectante silencio terminó al fin la cena, con lo que Ginny se puso en pie. Las miradas de todos se centraron en ella.

- He encontrado la forma de usar el reloj- dijo sin más preámbulos, para asombro de los mayores.- Lo he pensado bien y estoy decidida. Es la única opción que tenemos.

- Ginny, no estará pensando en…- Su madre no tuvo valor para terminar la frase.

- En casarme con Harry, si.

- ¿QUÉ?- La noticia cayó como una bomba. Ron miró a Hermione con los ojos como platos. ¿Ella había ayudado a Ginny en ese plan tan absurdo?

- Pero eso nos deja en la misma situación que con la adopción, ¿no?- repuso Bill.

- Sí, sigue haciendo falta la firma de Harry- añadió Tonks.

- No- dijo Dumbledore, mirando fijamente a los gemelos y a Hermione. Creía adivinar qué papel habían tenido en ese plan, puesto que se había dado cuenta que la noticia no era nueva para ellos.- Ginny ha encontrado aliados muy valioso para que la ayudaran con este plan. Hermione seguro que tiene algunos libros en los que se hable de las leyes del Mundo Mágico, especialmente las nuestras, y los gemelos Weasley también tiene un amplio conocimiento de todo tipo de normas, no en vano se han saltado cuantas han podido. Saben muy bien que es posible hacerlo sin Harry.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Ron, que no se estaba enterando mucho.

- Los más jóvenes, como Tonks y Bill, ignoráis que aún sigue en vigor una vieja ley, que puede ser aplicada en un caso como este. Ya hace tiempo que esta práctica cayó en desuso, pero antiguamente era muy normal que, con el fin de mantener la pureza de sangre, y aprovechando que la ley solo permite el divorcio antes de que se cumpla el primer aniversario de boda, las familias de lo que se suele llamar "rancio abolengo", como los Black o los Malfoy, usaban dicha ley para casar a sus hijos cuando aún eran menores de forma que estos no pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo. Era su forma de enfrentarse a lo que ellos llaman "la enfermedad del matrimonio por amor".

- Entonces, quiere decir…

- Sí. Que esa ley permite que Harry y Ginny se casen con tan solo la firma de sus padres o tutores. Si tus padres y los tíos de Harry firman, Harry y Ginny serán legalmente marido y mujer, y por tanto Harry será miembro de tu familia.

- Y entonces sí podría añadirse una manecilla para Harry- dijo Lupin para sí mismo.

- Exacto- confirmó Ginny. Ni siquiera se había puesto roja ante la idea de casarse con Harry, pero Hermione la vigilaba de reojo, convencida de que aún quedaba algo de lo que la chica había sentido por su amigo.

- Ginny, cariño. ¿De verdad estás convencida?

- ¡Molly!- El señor Weasley no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Acaso pensaba permitírselo su esposa? La única razón por la que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento era que estaba convencido que sería ella la que se encargaría de pararles los pies a sus hijos, como siempre.- No puedes estar pensando en serio permitírselo. Me niego. No voy a permitir que mi niña se case, ¡es demasiado joven!

- Olvidas que es solo algo temporal, hasta encontrar a Harry, papá.- Fred se puso al lado de su hermana mientras George se situaba al otro y decía:

- ¿Es que crees que Harry va a querer estar casado para siempre con alguien que no quiere?- George lo había dicho sin mala intención, pero Ginny dio un respingo y torció el gesto durante un momento al oírle.

- Cuando le encontremos se divorciarán en seguida, ¿verdad, querida?- dijo su madre, algo insegura.- Podemos tener preparados los papeles desde el mismo momento que formalicemos el matrimonio.

- Claro.- La respuesta de Ginny a penas se demoró un segundo, y lo dijo convencida, pero Hermione estaba segura de haber visto asomar algo a su ojos… ¿Era deseo? ¿O sólo eran imaginaciones suyas?

- ¿Estáis seguros de haber pensado en todo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Remus?- Dumbledore miró al licántropo preguntándose que podía haber pasado por alto.

- ¿Y sí Voldemort se entera de este matrimonio?- L mayoría de los presentes se encogieron o pusieron cara de dolor al oír el nombre de su enemigo. Aún no habían logrado acostumbrarse a que su nombre fuera pronunciado tan abiertamente.- Estoy seguro que le encantaría encontrar un nuevo blanco para hacer sufrir a Harry y hacerle salir al descubierto otra vez.

- Eso es asumiendo que Harry sólo esté escondiéndose.- Tonks aún parecía incapaz de creer que no le hubiera ocurrido nada a Harry.

- Si no es así, nada de todo esto tendría el menor sentido- repuso el señor Weasley.

- ¿Parece que busquéis una excusa para abandonarle a su suerte!- gritó Ron. No le gustaba nada la idea de arriesgar la vida de su hermana, pero se sentía demasiado culpable por todas las cosas las cosas que estaban pasando ese verano. Mirando a Dumbledore mortalmente serio, agregó:- Profesor, yo no sé mucho sobre las leyes y todo eso, pero… Si las leyes permiten el matrimonio entre hombres me ofrezco a sustituir a mi hermana.

- ¡RON!- Hermione no podía creerse lo que había hecho su amigo. Ron, que tan mal había llevado las burlas de los Slytherin el año anterior, estaba dispuesto a darles a todos suficientes motivos para toda una vida de insultos y risas.

- Es un gesto muy noble por su parte, señor Weasley. Sabemos que no sería demasiado agradable si llegara a saberse. Pero me temo que en ese aspecto estamos aún más atrasados que los muggles.

- Lo que nos devuelve al punto de partida. Tengo que casarme con Harry.

- Ginny, ya he dicho que no pienso…

- Papá, ¿has olvidado mi primer año en Hogwarts?- Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado. Sólo oírlo nombrar palideció.- ¿Has olvidado que fue Harry quien me salvó en la Cámara de los Secretos? Él corrió muchos más riesgos entonces de los que voy a correr yo ahora.- Ginny se acercó a sus padres, tomó con su mano derecha la izquierda de su padre y con su izquierda la derecha de su madre, y les miró muy seria.- Yo no estaría hoy aquí de no ser por Harry. Y tú tampoco, papá. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? Se lo debo. Se lo debemos todos.- Los miró uno a uno a la cara.- No tenemos tiempo para buscar otra solución. Hay que hacerlo ya.

Nadie pudo oponerse más. Aún con dudas en sus cabezas, sus corazones ya habían tomado una decisión y no se echarían atrás. En seguida se pusieron en marcha. Dumbledore y Lupin fueron a Private Drive a conseguir las firmas de los Dursley, mientras los señores Weasley empezaban a prepara la nueva manecilla, que añadida a las que ya tenía el reloj, sería la décima.

Tuvieron algunos problemas para convencer a los Dursley de que no se trataba de una treta de Dumbledore para hacerles cargar con otro "anormal" como su sobrino. Al final, después de jurar varias veces que el verano siguiente solo sería Harry quién volvería a esa casa y (los Dursley se alegraron mucho al oír esto y Lupin por poco lo estropea con su sobresalto) que quizá ni si quiera éste pues la familia de la novia lo apreciaba mucho, dieron su consentimiento y firmaron en un pergamino con la preciosa (estrambótica, pensó Petunia) pluma de fénix que les dio el viejo mago. Dudley observó todo esto debatiéndose entre la alegría de librarse de su odioso primo y la envidia de que una chica estuviera dispuesta a casarse con él, pues pese a sus continuos esfuerzos, su número de conquistas se reducía a cero. Las chicas que no huían de él atemorizadas, se reían de él llamándole Willy, como aquel animal que un niño quería liberar en esa conocida película.

- ¿De veras permitirás a Harry pasar el verano con los Weasley, Albus?- preguntó Lupin, intrigado por el cambio de actitud del anciano, que nunca antes había atendido los ruegos de Harry para ir a cualquier sitio excepto a esa casa.

- Si todo sale bien y le encontramos, haré lo posible por convencerle de que vuelva el año próximo, pero visto lo ocurrido este verano… no tengo valor para obligarle de nuevo. Además, el año que viene Harry cumplirá los 17, la mayoría de edad, y podrá ignorar todo lo que le diga sin que yo pueda objetar nada.

- Entre vosotros dos ha pasado algo más que lo que nos contaste, ¿verdad?

- Eso, Remus, es algo entre el chico y yo. Cuando pueda hablar con él trataré de solucionarlo, pero si llegas a enterarte o no, es decisión de Harry, no mía.

- Está bien. No insistiré… por ahora. Pero si la situación no se arregla pronto, exigiré saberlo en nombre de James y Sirius.

- Si la situación no se arregla, amigo, lo que te cuente no podría importar menos.

Al día siguiente, en el cuartel general de la Orden, todo los Weasley que podían asistir y con Hermione, Dumbledore y Lupin como invitados, celebraron, por llamarlo de alguna forma, el enlace de Harry y Ginny. Los señores Weasley firmaron el documento que les había enviado la ministra en funciones Mendelson a petición de Dumbledore, y a continuación el anciano, con un floreo de la varita, traspasó las firmas de los Dursley de un pergamino al otro. El documento brilló tenuemente durante un segundo, confirmando la autenticidad de las firmas, y en seguida se enrolló y selló solo. Ginny acababa de convertirse en la señora de Harry James Potter.

- Bien- dijo el señor Weasley con un suspiro.- Ya solo queda poner la aguja con el nombre de Harry en el reloj y ver que pasa. Bill, hijo, tú y Dumbledore nos acompañareis a la Madriguera, los demás os quedaréis aquí.

- ¡Ni hablar! Nosotros somos mayores de edad y también vamos- dijo George. A su lado Fred confirmaba con la cabeza, decidido.

- Y la idea ha sido mía. Además, ahora soy… La idea ha sido mía- dijo Ginny, a la que el rosa de sus mejillas se había oscurecido durante un segundo.

- Y nosotros somos sus mejores amigos- añadió Ron, rodeando los hombros de Hermione y atrayéndola un poco hacia sí. Herminio se quedó alelada un segundo antes de responder.

- Cierto.

- Será mejor que vayamos todos, Arthur- dijo Lupin, que tampoco pensaba perdérselo. Había prometido a Sirius que si algo le pasaba, él se encargaría de cuidar a Harry, aunque lo hubiera hecho igualmente por la memoria de James y Lilian.- Si te parece bien, Molly. Al fin y al cabo estamos todos juntos en esto.

- está bien. Pero iremos los mayores primero.- Y tomando los polvos flu, uno a uno se dirigieron entre vertiginosas vueltas y llamas verdes al hogar de los Weasley.

En la Madriguera, todos estaban apiñados alrededor del reloj, mirando expectantes como el señor Weasley se preparaba para añadir la nueva manecilla de Harry.

- ¿Qué se supone que hará la manecilla si funciona, papá?- preguntó Ron.

- En cuanto termine de ponerla, la manecilla empezará a dar unas cuantas vueltas mientras le busca hasta detenerse en la posición adecuada cuando le encuentre. Tampoco sé exactamente como funciona, este reloj es muy viejo, lleva en la familia tantas generaciones que solo recordamos como quitar y poner las manecillas.

- Pero, papá, no hay ningún indicador para… para…- Ron era incapaz de decir en voz alta la palabra "muerte". Tenía miedo de que si la pronunciaba, el destino se confabularía para hacerlas realidad.

- En caso de ocurrir lo peor- dijo su madre-, el reloj tocará 12 campanadas y la manecilla caerá sola.

- Ya está, ya empieza a girar.- El señor Weasley se echó un poco hacia atrás, para arroparse entre los demás, y todos miraron como hipnotizados el giro de la décima manecilla. Sin darse cuenta, todos estaban conteniendo la respiración. De repente, la manecilla se detuvo en la posición en que los relojes normalmente tienen las 12. "En peligro mortal". Pero antes de que pudiera calar en ellos la noticia, la manecilla empezó a vibrar y temblar, y volvió a girar como loca una vez, dos, tres veces y volvió a detenerse exactamente en el mismo lugar. Nadie entendía qué estaba pasando, y el señor Weasley menos que nadie. El proceso se repitió. Temblores, tres vueltas completas y parada en el mismo sitio. Se repetía el proceso una y otra y otra vez.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?- preguntó el Señor Weasley, expresando lo que todos estaban pensando.

En ese momento todos estaban demasiado pendientes para fijarse en otra manecilla, la de Percy, que señalaba que estaba en el trabajo.


	4. La Fuga de Harry

**_Disclaimer:_** )_suspiro_( Si reconoceis algo que habéis visto publicado, es de la persona que lo publico, ya sea Rowling o quien sea. Es tedioso tener que poner estas cosas...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**IV**

¬

La fuga de Harry

¬

Harry respiró hondo una vez. Dos. Una tercera y, poniendo la expresión más hosca que pudo, entró en el callejón Knocturn…

De inmediato le asaltaron los recuerdos de la única vez que había estado ahí. Los Malfoy intentando vender todos sus artefactos de magia negra por miedo a que el Ministerio les sorprendiera en un registro sorpresa, el miedo que había sentido al salir, rodeado de magos y brujos de aspecto horrible, Hagrid rescatándolo de las manos de la vendedora ambulante que le preguntaba si se había perdido…

El callejón no había cambiado nada. Seguía igual de lúgubre y mugriento que cuatro años atrás. "Si el callejón no ha cambiado pero ya no me da miedo, entonces soy yo el que ha cambiado", pensó Harry. Una leve sonrisa maliciosa se insinuó en su cara, atemorizando a una vieja vendedora ambulante (¿Era la misma de la otra vez? Quizá si, estaba tan sucia y ajada como ella), que se apartó de su camino. Ahora eran los demás los que le temían a él. Gratamente sorprendido, Harry se interesó por su aspecto por primera vez ese verano y se detuvo un momento a ver su reflejo en alguno de los sucios escaparates.

- ¡Sirius!- jadeó. Se abalanzó de golpe contra el cristal, intentando alcanzar el espectro de su padrino. Tuvo que apoyar todo su peso en él, pues le fallaron las piernas. En seguida se había dado cuenta de su error, de que la roña del cristal le había jugado una mala pasada.- Solo soy yo…

Miraba su propia imagen como habría mirado a Sirius de estar realmente atrapado al otro lado, en el mundo que hay detrás de los espejos. La tristeza se abalanzó hambrienta, dispuesta a cebarse en el corazón del joven después de tanto tiempo encerrada en un oscuro rincón de su alma. Los ojos ocultos tras el desastroso flequillo brillaban con las lágrimas contenidas, lágrimas que llevaba semanas sin derramar. Cada uno de los sentimientos que se había negado desde su llegado a Private Drive luchaba por imponerse al resto, abrumándolo. Dolor. Ira. Soledad. Culpa. Impotencia… Venganza. VENGANZA. Se aferró a ese sentimiento, apretando los dientes. La humedad de sus ojos se evaporó tan rápido como había brotado, dejando tras de sí un brillo muy distinto. Un brillo incandescente. Dio media vuelta bruscamente y siguió internándose más decidido que nunca en el callejón. Ahora la gente se apartaba apresuradamente de su camino, sin atreverse a dirigirle una segunda mirada, ni de reojo, a ese joven. Era peligroso.

En un murmullo inaudible, sus labios pronunciaron ocho palabras.

- Lo siento, padre. Ahora quiero parecerme a él.

Una hora más tarde volvía por el callejón Diagon camino del Caldero Chorreante con una bolsa más, bastante llena.

Cuando llegó a casa de sus tíos ya era noche cerrada. Los Dursley estaban sin duda profundamente dormidos. Dudley estaba por ahí con sus amigotes. A su madre le había dicho que se quedaba a dormir en casa de uno de su pandilla, pero Harry estaba convencido que andaba por ahí, haciendo de las suyas. A él le venía de perlas que hubiera dado esa excusa, pues así sus tíos no le esperaban despiertos y no se darían cuenta de nada. Le resultaba muy difícil mantener todas las bolsas ocultas bajo la capa invisible de su padre, que amenazaba con caerse a cada paso que daba.

Dejó sus compras en la parte de atrás del jardín, justo bajo su ventana, y cogió una única cosa de la bolsa más sucia y arrugada. Era algo que había comprado en Borgin y Burkes, algo del mismo estilo que la Mano de la Gloria que había querido Draco Malfoy, esa mano amputada que, al ponerle una vela, iluminaba solo al que la llevaba. Pero Harry encontraba su compra mucho más interesante que es estúpida mano. A primera vista parecía una simple cuerda, sin nada excepcional, pero a una orden de su dueño un extremo de la cuerda se elevó en el aire y entró por la ventana. Harry se ató el otro extremo alrededor de la cintura y se agarró fuertemente.

- Súbeme- ordenó. En la habitación, la cuerda empezó a enrollarse en el suelo, izando a Harry hasta la ventana, por donde se coló en su casa.

Harry observó a su apreciada lechuza, Hedwig, ocultando su cabeza bajo el ala, aparentemente dormida. El muchacho sabía que su alada amiga solo fingía. El ave, de plumaje blanco como la nieve virgen, no solo era la más hermosa que él había visto, también era la más inteligente. No tenía la menor duda de que Hedwig sospechaba lo que pretendía hacer su dueño y no lo aprobaba. La acarició cariñosamente mientras le hablaba.

- Sé que no te gusta mi plan, pero no me queda más remedio. Tengo que ir. Aquí no puedo hacer nada más que sentarme a perder el tiempo.- La lechuza al fin levantó la cabeza y le miró. Estaba seguro de que lo que veía en esos grandes ojos ámbar era pesar.- Debes irte. A dónde yo voy correrías un grave peligro. Tú siempre sabes donde encontrarme, así que espera a que regrese para volver conmigo otra vez.- Hedwig ululó, agitando las alas indignada.- Sé que no tienes miedo, preciosa. Pero yo sí. Temo por ti. Y no quiero que te pase nada. No puedo arriesgar a nadie más. No soportaría perderte a ti también. Ve con Ron o Hermione. Ellos sabrán cuidarte. Además, Pig puede hacerte compañía.- Hedwig chasqueó el pico con disgusto. Estaba claro que opinaba que la minúscula lechuza de Ron, tan parecida a una snitch con alas, era una vergüenza para todas las lechuzas. Era alocada, histérica y no sabía comportarse con dignidad. Harry sonrió con ternura a su amiga, acercó su brazo a la entrada de la jaula y esperó a que Hedwig subiera a él. Cuando se hubo subido a su hombro se acercó a la ventana, por donde se alejó volando después de pellizcarle cariñosamente la oreja. Cuando la perdió de vista se volvió a mirar su pieza. No iba a echarla de menos, pero incluso allí habitaban un par de recuerdos de Sirius, como lo mucho que se molestaba cada vez que recibía una carta de su padrino pidiéndole que no se metiera en líos. Parecía que hubiera pasado un siglo, y no a penas un año. Harry se sacudió los recuerdos con un gesto brusco de la cabeza y se puso a llenar su baúl con todo lo que iba a necesitar, y también con todo lo que tenía un lugar en su corazón.

Una vez terminó de empacar, Harry volvió a mirar la habitación. Era sorprendente lo fría que parecía ahora que estaba medio vacía. Nunca hubiera imaginado hasta que punto había reclamado esa parte de la casa para sí mismo como para que pareciera completamente distinta sin sus cosas. Ató con su nueva cuerda el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y ordenó los bajara por la ventana. Una vez llegaron abajo, se descolgó por la cuerda y dándole un tirón le ordenó:

- Ven.- La cuerda bajó, enrollándose ordenadamente. Harry desató sus cosas para embutir como pudo las compras en el baúl, que apenas podía cerrar, y volvió a atarlo todo.-Llévalo junto a mí. Sin arrastrarlo, no queremos hacer ruido.

Sus cosas se elevaron unos centímetros del suelo y, moviéndose como una serpiente, la cuerda las llevó al lado de Harry, que se cubrió con la capa y las tapó como pudo. Un buen trozo de cuerda quedaba fuera, pero aún si había alguien observando a esas horas, la escasa luz de la calle sería suficiente para que pasara desapercibida. En cuanto a sus guardianes, Harry estaba seguro de que después de cómo se puso el año anterior y su insistencia en que le dejaran solo para llorar a Sirius, se mantendrían en puesto de observación alejado. La cuerda pasaría desapercibida.

Después de caminar muchas manzanas y esperar un buen rato para asegurarse de que nadie parecía estar espiándole a escondidas, se quitó la capa y desanudó la cuerda. Harry quería mantener la cuerda escondida de miradas curiosas, por si la reconocían por lo que era, pero a mano por si la necesitaba, así que optó por hacer que se enrollara en su cintura y la tapó con la camiseta. El contacto de esta en su piel era frío y áspero, y estaba convencido de que para cuando llegara a su destino tendría una buena rozadura. Sacó la varita de su baúl.

Con las primeras luces del amanecer, Harry levantó su varita, como llamando un taxi, y con un estruendo apareció el autobús noctámbulo, donde le esperaba a Harry una gran sorpresa. El vehículo frenó con un chirrido, y las puertas se abrieron justo delante de Harry.

- Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte.- recitó con voz monótona el cobrador.- Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Percy Weasley. Estaré a su disposición…- Harry casi se delata por la sorpresa. Ahí, delante suyo, se encontraba el tercero de los Weasley, el más ambicioso y orgulloso de los hermanos de Ron, vestido con el triste uniforme de cobrador, unas ojeras enormes y una cara de hastío como jamás había visto. Percival Ignatius Weasley, ex asistente júnior de Cornelius Funge, antiguo ministro de magia inglés, había caído en tal desgracia que se había visto obligado a trabajar en el autobús noctámbulo. Se preguntó si los Weasley sabrían algo de todo esto. Conociendo a Percy, seguro que su orgullo no le había permitido acercarse de nuevo a su familia después del desplante que les hizo el año anterior, cuando les acusó de frenar su carrera y se marchó de su casa. Harry pensó que se lo tenía bien merecido. No le había tratado nada bien durante la vista en que se decidiría si se le expulsaba de Hogwarts por haber realizado un encantamiento patronus siendo menor de edad y en presencia de su primo, un muggle.

- ¿Piensa subir o no?- dijo Percy irritado, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Harry.

- Claro, coja mis cosas.- dijo Harry con voz gutural, sin poder disimular del todo su sonrisa. Era un placer para él darle ordenes como si fuera insignificante.- ¿Cuánto será un billete para Hogsmeade? Sin nada de nada.

- Veinticuatro sickles.- Harry le dio un galeón de oro y siete sickles de plata.- Sígame.- Percy le llevaba al segundo piso. Aunque ya era de día, aún no habían cambiado las camas por sillas. Pero Percy no era la única sorpresa que le esperaba en el autobús. Sentado al volante ya no se encontraba Ernie, el viejo conductor que conoció cuando también se escapó de Private Drive en tercero, después de inflar a la tía Marge. Al parecer, Ernie Prang ya se había jubilado, y habían promocionado a Stan Shunpike, cuya vacante estaba cubriendo el hermano de Ron. En el segundo piso, Percy le indicó una cama desocupada.- ¿Nos conocemos? Su cara me resulta familiar…

- Todo el mundo dice que me parezco a ese Sirius Black.- Percy no parecía muy convencido con su explicación.- Ahora si no le importa, estoy cansado. Despiérteme cuando lleguemos a Hogsmeade.- Se metió en la cama y corrió las cortinas. Esperaba que Percy no cayera en la cuenta de que era él, al menos no hasta que su pista se hubiera enfriado, o tanto esfuerzo no habría servido para nada.

Harry estaba realmente cansado después del ajetreo del día anterior. Ida y vuelta en tren a Londres, su visita a los callejones Diagon y Knocturn, cargar con los paquetes… Llevaba despierto casi veinticuatro horas, y al poco de echarse en la cama se quedó profundamente dormido. Ese día fue el primero en que no revivió en sueños lo sucedido en el departamento de misterios. Casi al mediodía le despertó Percy.

- Señor. ¡Señor! Su parada. Estamos en Hogsmeade.- Harry despertó sobresaltado, aplastándose instintivamente el flequillo para ocultar su cicatriz. Por la cara de Percy, éste no la había visto, pero una sombra de sospecha cubría su rostro. El gesto que acababa de hacer ese joven de pinta extraña le recordaba a alguien… Desechó la idea y le acompañó a la salida, dejó sus cosas en el suelo junto a Harry con gruñido y volvió a montarse en el autobús sin despedirse. Para esa noche ya había olvidado a ese pasajero que le resultaba tan familiar.

Harry se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca que le viera y se levantó la camiseta. Cuando la cuerda se hubo desenrollado, Harry se acarició la cintura con cuidado. Dio un respingo. Se había despellejado y le escocía una barbaridad, como suponía. Volvió a atar sus cosas e hizo que la cuerda le siguiera. Se dirigía a la Casa de los Gritos.


	5. Regreso a Hogwarts

**_Disclaimer:_** Nada me pertenece a mi. NADA. Los personajes y el mundo estan inspirados en el que creó J.K.Rowling y de los cuales ella es la propietaria. La trama es de una amiga. Y yo estoy harto de tanto disclaimer...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**V**

¬  
Regreso a Hogwarts

¬

En el andén nueve y tres cuartos, el expreso a Hogwarts esperaba pacientemente a que dieran las once en punto. Pero algo era distinto de otros años, había algo que se echaba de menos. La algarabía que acostumbraba a acompañar al reencuentro de los compañeros después del verano y las despedidas de los familiares que no se verían hasta Navidad no estaba presente ese año.

Esto era especialmente patente entre los alumnos de sexto, que conocían más o menos a Harry, y todos los Gryffindor, sus compañeros de casa, que le conocían bastante bien. Las únicas excepciones eran los que empezaban ese año, demasiado nerviosos como para percatarse de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y los Slytherin que se reían de la preocupación de los demás alumnos y festejaban, disimuladamente mientras hubiera tantos padres, la desaparición del principal causante de la mala racha de su casa, tanto en quidditch como en la Copa de las Casas.

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron al andén acompañados de Ginny, Lupin y los señores Weasley todos se callaron y se les quedaron mirando.

- Creo que cada vez entiendo mejor a Harry- dijo Ron. Esa reacción se había dado en innumerables ocasiones desde que conocía a Harry, pero siempre era él el blanco de las miradas y susurros. Ron se juró que nunca más volvería a envidiar la fama de Harry Potter.

- Ya era hora, Ron- dijo Hermione sin maldad.- Yo ya lo aprendí en cuarto, cuando el artículo de Rita Skeeter.- Hermione se refería a la vez que una periodista se había desquitado de un desplante de la niña con un artículo lleno de falsas historias sobre ella y Harry siendo pareja y que ella jugaba a dos bandas con él y Víctor Krum, famoso buscador de la selección de Bulgaria. Por suerte, Hermione pudo vengarse al descubrir que era una animaga no registrada y la amenazó con denunciarla. Desde entonces la entrometida periodista solo había escrito un artículo, cuando Hermione y Harry quisieron dar su versión de los hechos acaecidos durante la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. En seguida se les acercaron Neville, Seamus y Dean, los compañeros de curso de Harry y Ron en Gryffindor, con preocupación en sus caras y una pregunta en sus ojos.

- No sabemos nada nuevo.- Ron se adelantó a ellos, preocupado por cómo podían sentarles a las chicas sus preguntas.- Mejor hablamos en el tren, ¿vale?- añadió en un susurro, mirando a los de Slytherin, que estaban callados y no perdían detalle. Los chicos siguieron su mirada y comprendieron. Asintieron y volvieron por donde habían venido.

- No tengo ningunas ganas de volver a Hogwarts este año- dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos. Ella siempre había adorado Hogwarts y sus clases, siempre ansiosa por aprender más y más.- No sin Harry.

- ¿Le quieres?- soltó Ron sin pensar. En seguida se arrepintió de su arrebato de celos. No era el momento de preocuparse con eso, cuando no sabían si volverían a verle alguna vez. Hermione le miraba sorprendida, sin saber como responder a eso. ¿Le quería? Claro que sí. Pero, ¿le quería como Ron le estaba preguntando? No podía contestar a eso, no con Harry ausente, posiblemente en peligro, y lo preocupada que estaba por él. La respuesta podía no ser cierta, estar influida por la situación. Ginny también la miraba expectante. Hasta los Weasley y Lupin lo hacían. Pero a Hermione le parecía que era el andén entero, y no solo ellos cinco, los que esperaban su respuesta.

- Te daré mi respuesta cuando volvamos a verle.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?- Esta vez era Ginny quién preguntaba.

- Porque ahora no lo sé- se sinceró.- Estoy demasiado preocupada por si está bien o no como para saber con seguridad si solo es por amistad o por algo más. Lo único que puedo deciros es que nunca me lo había planteado antes.

- Entonces es que no le quieres, cariño.- El señor Weasley se sorprendió al ver a su esposa metiéndose en camisas de once varas. Ron y Ginny parecieron respirar más tranquilos.

- Eso no es necesariamente cierto- intervino Lupin. A él le gustaba mucho Hermione y la influencia tan positiva que tenía sobre Harry. Hubiera visto con buenos ojos una relación entre ellos.- Lily, por ejemplo, no se enamoró de James hasta séptimo. Los sentimientos pueden cambiar.- Ron recordó cómo el mismo había empezado a ver de forma distinta a Hermione a partir de verla arreglada para el baile durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Su rostro se ensombreció.

- ¡No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para discutir esto!- Hermione estaba avergonzada y disgustada. ¿Cómo podían ponerse a discutir sobre sus sentimientos delante de ella? ¡Y con Harry desaparecido, ni más ni menos! Sin decir nada más se metió en el tren con sus cosas, sin despedirse de nadie.

Hermione veía desde la ventana del compartimiento como Ron y su hermana se despedían de sus padres y Lupin, aún malhumorada. Quizá su reacción había sido un poco exagerada, pero le parecía absurdo, a la par que poco delicado, tanto interés por sus sentimientos cuando Harry seguía sin aparecer. Y más en un sitio como un andén lleno de sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Aunque había sido la primera conversación más o menos normal que habían mantenido desde todo el asunto del reloj…

Habían permanecido dos horas en la Madriguera, esperando algún cambio en el extraño comportamiento del reloj. Al no saber cómo funcionaba exactamente, les resultaba imposible elaborar ninguna teoría con fundamento del extraño fenómeno que estaban presenciando. Solo podían hacer suposiciones, que iban desde la extrema sencillez, es decir, que Harry estaba demasiado lejos (Bill se oponía fervientemente a esto diciendo que ni cuando él había estado en Egipto había pasado nada igual), hasta la más descabellada, propuesta por los gemelos, de que Harry había encontrado la forma de viajar a otro mundo. Al final, todos habían optado por aceptar, con ciertas reservas, la hipótesis del profesor Dumbledore: que a pesar del matrimonio entre Harry y Ginny, el reloj no podía reflejar el estado real de Harry porque éste desconocía lo ocurrido y no se sentía él mismo miembro de pleno derecho de la familia Weasley. Regresaron al número 12 de Grimauld Place y se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina para continuar discutiendo el tema mientras la señora Weasley, ayudada por Bill y Hermione, preparaba el almuerzo.

- Lo que queda fuera de discusión es que Harry está en algún tipo de peligro, probablemente grave- dijo Lupin con el rostro cargado de tensión. La preocupación y la impotencia estaban cobrándose su salud, siempre precaria, y sus ojeras eran cada día más marcadas y profundas y su cara estaba más pálida y demacrada que nunca. Y aún faltaba más de una semana para la luna llena.- Esté donde esté- añadió.

- Eso tampoco tiene por qué ser cierto- adujo el señor Weasley.- Si el reloj no está funcionando bien, no podemos estar seguros de que realmente…

- Papá- le interrumpió Ron, cansado del sempiterno optimismo irracional de su padre.- Estamos hablando de Harry. El peligro y los problemas siempre le han acompañado haya donde va.

- ¡No es culpa suya que…!

- Ginny, no creo que Ron estuviera insinuando que sea culpa de Harry- intervino Hermione. Ella y la señora Weasley estaban sirviendo el estofado.- ¿Verdad, Ron?

- Claro que no. Aunque Harry no es de los que se quedan sentados viendo cómo ocurren las cosas, todos sabemos de quién es la culpa de que tenga problemas en los que meterse.- Todos callaron por un momento, recordando el empeño del Señor Tenebroso en acabar con la vida de Harry.

- ¿Sabéis?- dijo George.- No me importaría saber de una vez qué tiene contra él.

- Sí. ¿Por qué llevará tras de Harry desde que nació?- Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, más denso y largo que antes. Dumbledore evitaba mirar a los ojos de nadie, pues era el único, a parte de Harry, que conocía la respuesta.

- ¿alguna idea de a donde ha podido ir?- preguntó Hermione.- Sé que es cruel decirlo así, pero… Harry no tiene a nadie más a parte de nosotros y sus tíos.- Se avergonzaba de decir algo así. Sabía que todos lo tenían bien presente, y le disgustaba ser ella la que tuviera que expresarlo en voz alta, pero necesitaba saber qué pensaban los demás. Además, no soportaba que se quedaran todos callados de aquella manera, temía que todo volviera a como era antes de ocurrírsele usar el reloj de los Weasley.

- Bueno, no creo que haya ido a ningún lugar mágico. Allí cualquiera le reconocería en seguida- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Harry es muy listo, sabría pasar desapercibido- le defendió Ginny.

- Quizá, pero creo que Molly tiene razón. Harry dijo que quería alejarse del mundo mágico- Era Lupin quién hablaba.- Lo más probable es que esté en algún sitio del mundo muggle.

- Alguna ciudad grande, quizá. Donde nadie se fije en un chico de su edad que está solo- propuso Ron.

- ¡Pero que dices!- exclamó Fred.

- Sí, es mucho más fácil para un menor apañárselas en algún sitio pequeño- le apoyó George.

- Como algún pueblecito rural. Es fácil encontrar trabajo en alguna granja o algo así- continuó su gemelo.

- Parece que sabéis mucho sobre el tema.- Su madre les miraba ceñuda, y los gemelos callaron y se concentraron en sus platos.

- Esté donde esté, el plan ha fracasado. Lo mejor será que firmemos la separación de esos dos y que los Dursley hagan lo mismo.- Todos miraron sorprendido al señor Weasley.

- ¡Pero entonces el reloj rechazará la manecilla!- protestó Ginny, cuyas orejas se ponían coloradas. No podía negar que era hermana de Ron, al que le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que algo le enfurecía.

- ¡Aún es pronto para decir que no ha funcionado!- se le unió Hermione.

- Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que Dumbledore tenía razón.

- ¡Sólo es una posibilidad, papá!- Ron tampoco quería darse por vencido tan pronto.- Hasta el profesor puede equivocarse de vez en cuando. ¡Si ni siquiera hemos intentado hacérselo saber!

- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso, hijo? Para decírselo necesitamos saber donde está.

- Las lechuzas siempre encuentran…

- Si pudiéramos usar una lechuza hubiera sido facilísimo rastrearla, Ron- intervino Lupin. No le gustaba la idea de rendirse, pero consideraba que era aún peor mantener falsas esperanzas. El plan había fallado. Y cuanto más se prolongara el matrimonio de Ginny, más se arriesgaban a que fuera descubierto por Voldemort.- Mandarle una lechuza podría acabar poniéndolo en mayor peligro. Podría ser interceptada y usada para encontrarle antes que nosotros..

- Podríamos poner un anuncio en todos los periódicos muggles anunciando el enlace y quizá lo leyera.

- ¿Y DECIRLE NOSTROS MISMO A VOLDEMORT QUE MI GINNY ES LA ESPOSA DE HARRY POTTER?- gritó Arthur Weasley, dejándoles a todos anonadados. La de los gritos era su esposa, él siempre era dulce y bonachón. Pero lo más sorprendente era que había pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort por primera vez.- ¡TÚ ESTAS LOCA! NO PIENSO SEGUIR ARRIESGANDO LA VIDA DE MI HIJA POR UN PLAN QUE NO HA FUNCIONADO.- Al ver que sus hijos iban a protestar, añadió:- ¡ESTO SE ACABÓ Y NO HAY DISCUSIÓN QUE VALGA!

- Arthur, cariño, cálmate. Niños subid a la cama- ordenó la señora Weasley, mientras intentaba que su esposo apaciguar a su esposo, que respiraba agitado y estaba completamente rojo. Los jóvenes la obedecieron a desgana y subieron las escaleras todos juntos. En el primer piso se miraron en silencio un segundo, los gemelos le dieron un beso de buenas noches a Ginny y se desaparecieron con un sonoro ¡CRACK! Y Ginny entró en su cuarto sin decir nada. Ron y Hermione se miraron un momento, apenados, y se despidieron hasta la mañana siguiente. La frágil tregua que se había establecido mientras tenían esperanzas de encontrar a su amigo desaparecido se había roto.

Faltaban a penas dos minutos para que le tren partiera rumbo a Hogwarts y pitaba advirtiendo a las familias que se apresuraran con las despedidas. Ron y Ginny ya estaban a punto de subirse al tren cuando llegaron George y Fred corriendo como locos y agitando las manos para llamar la atención de los suyos. Cuando les alcanzaron, se reunieron en un corrillo apretujado, comentando algo en voz baja pero gesticulando muy excitados. ¿Habrían encontrado a Harry? Hermione estaba levantándose para ir a enterarse cuando el tren volvió a pitar y empezó a avanzar lentamente. Los dos Weasley tuvieron que correr y fueron los últimos en subir al tren.

Hermione llevaba al menos cinco minutos en la puerta del compartimiento cuando al fin vio aparecer a Ron por el pasillo. Entre los dos pusieron el baúl y la jaula de Pig, que gorjeaba excitada, en el portaequipajes junto a Crookshanks, que también bufaba en su cesta pidiendo que le dejaran salir. Ron aún no había abierto la boca ni mirado a la cara. Hermione iba a preguntar por lo que le habían contado sus hermanos cuando él habló.

- Hermione, yo… lo siento. No…

- No, perdóname tú. Creo que me he pasado.

- No, nos hemos pasado nosotros. No sé que me ha dado para preguntarte eso. No es asunto mío.- Al fin la miró a los ojos, donde Hermione pudo ver claramente que su amigo no lo estaba llevando nada bien, incluso peor que ella. Después de lo ocurrido en el andén, a Hermione no le hacía falta mucho más para saber qué torturaba al muchacho.

- Claro que lo es. Somos amigos, ¿no? Y hasta donde yo sé, siempre os he querido igual a los dos, Ron.- La mirada del joven Weasley se volvió más limpia, más relajada. Parecía realmente aliviado.- Lo que pasa es que a ti te tengo a mi lado, sano y salvo, y a él no. Seguramente sea por eso por lo que pienso tanto en él y lo echo tanto de menos, pero no puedo asegurar que sólo sea eso. Yo… yo no losé, y lo único que puedo hacer es prometerte que, en cuanto lo sepa, serás el primero en enterarse.

- Yo… yo quiero que sepas que tu… que tu a mi…- Ron estaba tan rojo que parecía a punto de pasar al morado. Hacía esfuerzos por que se le destrabara la lengua, pero no conseguía reunir el valor necesario para terminar la frase.

- Lo sé- dijo sonriéndole con cariño.- Es difícil no darse cuenta, Ron. ¿Podrás esperar?

- Sí- dijo un momento después. Levantó un poco la mano, como para coger la suya, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y, tras un instante de duda, volvió a dejarla caer.- Me dolerá, ¿sabes? Aún siendo como un hermano para mi. Pero intentaré que no cambie nada, y aunque al principio no lo consiga, seguiré intentándolo. Te lo prometo.- Y con una sonrisa forzada añadió:- Mejor él que Krum. Hermione le respondió con otra sonrisa y se sentaron en silencio. Llevarían cinco minutos así, mirando por la ventana, cuando Ron volvió a hablar.- Es mi primer viaje en el Expreso sin Harry. Aquí su ausencia se hace más real que nunca.

- ¡Ron! ¡Será…!

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó alarmado el aludido, fijando sus ojos asustados en Hermione por primera vez desde lo que, suponía, había sido su confesión.

- ¡Se me ha olvidado por completo preguntar qué querían tus hermanos!- y en un susurro:- ¿Se trataba de Harry?

- Sí, perdona, yo también lo olvidé con lo de…- Torció el gesto. Hermione creyó que se debía a la conversación de antes, pero en realidad era por lo que tenía que decir a continuación. No sabía como se lo tomaría.- Bill les mandó a decírnoslo. Ha confirmado que Harry se marchó por propia voluntad.

- ¿Bill? ¿Cómo lo ha confirmado?

- Ya sabes que trabaja en Gringotts. Harry pasó por ahí el día de su cumpleaños y sacó una cantidad considerable de dinero.

- ¡Eso es el día que desapareció! ¿Cómo es que no han dicho nada hasta ahora?

- Ya conoces la política de los duendes de no meterse en asuntos de magos. Además, está todo ese rollo de la confidencialidad con el cliente o como se llame. El caso es que Bill llevaba mucho tiempo preguntando a los duendes si había habido movimiento en la cámara de Harry, y al final un duende se lo ha dicho, hoy mismo. Se ve que los padres de ese duende murieron a manos de quien-tu-sabes y cómo Harry ya le derrotó una vez… Bueno, que al final decidió saltarse las normas y contárselo todo.

- ¿Todo? ¿Es que hay más?

- No mucho. Sólo que una pequeña parte del dinero lo pidió en moneda muggle.

- ¡Pero, eso es fantástico, Ron!

- ¿Cómo?- El chico estaba sorprendido. Hermione se lo había tomado mucho mejor que él, incluso parecía alegrarse. Era evidente que se estaba perdiendo algo.- ¿Qué lo hace fantástico?

- Ron, ¿cómo puedes ser tan despistado? Para empezar, Harry sacó mucho dinero pero no todo, lo que quiere decir que no se ha ido para siempre.

- Ah… pues tienes razón, no había caído en eso.

- Y encima dices que sólo cambió a dinero muggle un poco. Eso quiere decir que no se ha escondido entre muggles, está en alguna parte del mundo mágico.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de especial?

- Ostras, Ron, por favor. Piensa un poco.

- ¡Claro! Es lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día. Entre muggles sería más difícil de encontrar.- Hermione le miraba sonriente, casi radiante. Pero todo eso traía unas implicaciones que parecía no estar considerando.- Pero… también será más fácil de localizar para… _ellos_.- El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció de repente.

- En eso no había caído.

- Además, ¿para qué ha huido a un sitio así? Se suponía que Harry quería aislarse del mundo mágico.

- Tampoco había pensado en eso.- La chica había perdido absolutamente cualquier rastro de la alegría de un momento antes.

- Pero no te desanimes- dijo Ron tratando de devolver a Hermione un poco de lo que le había quitado.- Al menos sabemos que no le ha cogido él.

- Podrían haberlo atrapado después.

- Entonces ya lo sabríamos. No se hubiera privado de hacerlo saber a todos. Además, si no ha roto del todo con el mundo mágico, entonces seguro que algún día volveremos a verle.

- No sé, Ron. Si no se ha marchado para alejarse del mundo mágico, ¿por qué no quiere saber nada de nosotros? ¿Y que demonios está haciendo?

Ron iba a contestarle, pero la puerta se abrió, dando paso a los compañeros de habitación de Ron, que querían las respuestas que no habían obtenido en el andén. Ron y Hermione les dijeron lo que habían acordado con la Orden: que Harry se había ido para superar la muerte de un familiar muy querido y que no sabían donde estaba, pero que les mandaba cartas de vez en cuando diciéndoles que estaba bien y que por algún tiempo necesitaba seguir solo. Neville en seguida supo que cuando decían "un familiar muy querido" se referían a Sirius, pero tuvo la sensatez de no decir nada. Lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios era un secreto que sólo conocían los que estuvieron ahí. Neville se quedó con ellos en ese compartimiento el resto del viaje, así que Ron y Hermione no pudieron seguir discutiendo sobre Harry. Poco después de pasar el carrito de la comida (la mujer que lo llevaba se sorprendió un poco al ver que Ron no compraba nada, se acordaba perfectamente de que siempre había arrasado con todo lo que le quedaba), llegaron Ginny y Luna Lovegood. A Ginny parecía no hacerle mucha gracia estar ahí, así que supusieron que la había arrastrado su amiga de Ravenclaw. Estuvieron recordando lo ocurrido a final del curso pasado, pues todos ellos acompañaron a Harry al rescate de Sirius. Luna a penas había cambiado. Había crecido un poco, y ya empezaba a apuntar que no tardaría a ser una mujer hecha y derecha. Incluso se la podría considerar hermosa, de no ser por esa mirada perdida, como de no saber muy bien donde estaba o por qué. Pero en cuanto a sus rarezas, que eran su marca distintiva, no había cambiado lo más mínimo. Seguía llevando a todas partes un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso, del que su padre era editor, y hablando de cosas que, según Hermione, no eran más que absurdos cuentos para niños. Pero ese año se calló su opinión, pues si molestaba a Luna, Ginny también se iría y parecía que poco a poco empezaba a tratarles con normalidad. Por supuesto, en algún momento del viaje u otro, todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore se pasaron por allí para preguntar por Harry. El ED era un grupo formado por alumnos de todas las casas, excepto Slytherin, que habían aprendido bajo la tutela de Harry todo lo que éste podía enseñarles sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En su quinto curso habían tenido de profesora a Umbridge, una espía del ministerio cuya misión era la de asegurarse que los alumnos no aprendían nada que luego pudiera usar Dumbledore contra el Ministerio. La idea de que Dumbledore pudiera intentar algo contra el Ministerio era absurda para todo el mundo, excepto para Fudge, que se negaba a aceptar la palabra de Harry y Dumbledore de que Voldemort había regresado. Durante el año anterior hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para entorpecer a Dumbledore y desacreditarlos tanto a él como a Harry, y por eso, al salir a la luz que estos tenían razón en todo lo que habían dicho, Fudge había sido destituido y ahora tenían elecciones. Pero no todas las visitas habían sido tan agradables. No les faltó la visita habitual de Draco Malfoy, el alumno con el que peor se llevaban todos los Gryffindor de su curso, en especial Harry y sus amigos.

- Mirad, el pobretón y la sangre sucia están tristes por que les falta el cabeza rajada- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y soltando una risotada. Era un chico de cabello rubio y lacio, aunque la barbilla ya no era tan puntiaguda como antes. Quizá fuera sólo efecto de la perilla también rubia que se había dejado.

- Si esperabas que _eso_- dijo Hermione señalando a su barbilla- te diera un aire más sofisticado, Malfoy, solo has conseguido parecer más pedante.- Todos estallaron en una sonora carcajada, incluso Ron, que de no ser por la rápida respuesta de su amiga, le habría partido la cara. El aludido contrajo la cara con odio, pero se recompuso en seguida y detuvo a sus gorilas, que ya avanzaban haciendo crujir sus nudillos, amenazantes.

- Creí que querríais tener noticias de Potter, pero si no es así mejor nos vamos.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

- Tú no sabes nada de Harry- le dijo enfadada Ginny. Malfoy la miró contento, ya había averiguado lo que quería. Ninguno de ellos sabía nada de su amigo. Pero quiso seguir divirtiéndose a su costa, así que le dijo a Ginny:

- Quizá si, quizá no. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y lo averiguas? Si nos haces pasar un buen rato incluso podrías ganar un par de knuts.- Estaba claro lo que estaba insinuando, y Ron no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que le llamaran eso a su hermana. Pero para su sorpresa, Neville fue aún más rápido.

- ¡Desmaius!- gritó. Malfoy salió despedido hacia atrás, empujando a Crabbe y Goyle, sus eternos guardaespaldas. Aprovechando la distracción, Ron y Ginny aturdieron también a estos y entre todos los llevaron a un compartimiento vacío y los dejaron ahí tirados.

- Gracias, Neville- dijo Ginny, sonriéndole. El pobre chico se puso como un tomate y murmuró que no era nada. Después volvieron a sus asientos y se pusieron las túnicas. Faltaba muy poco para llegar. El resto del camino Ginny se comportó con tanta normalidad cómo les permitía a todos la ausencia de Harry. Incluso decidieron ir todos en el mismo carruaje hasta Hogwarts. La pelea con Malfoy parecía haber arreglado las cosas entre ella y los dos amigos.

En la estación de Hogsmeade no tardaron en oír el grito de Hagrid de "¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!" pero ni con la mitad de ánimo que de costumbre y casi sin prestar atención, pues le veían buscar a alguien entre el gentío, como si él fuera a aparecer por ahí como si nada. Estaba claro que también estaba preocupado por Harry. Cuando su mirada se posó en el grupo de amigos, les esbozó una sonrisa, quizá tratando de infundirles ánimos, pero no esperó a que le saludaran y siguió buscando. Tristes por su enorme amigo, se dirigieron a los carruajes que les llevarían hasta el castillo. Para algunos, como Ron, Ginny y Hermione, parecían ir solos, pero Neville y Luna veían lo que todos sabían, que estaban tirados por unos caballos alados llamados threstals. En esos animales huesudos y con piel parecida a la de un dragón se habían dirigido unos meses atrás a la trampa que Voldemort tendió a Harry en el Ministerio. La trampa por la cual estaba ocurriendo todo aquello. La trampa en la que murió Sirius.

- Están ahí, ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny.

- Sí- respondió tranquilamente Luna, mientras que Neville se limitaba a asentir en silencio.

- Si no hubieran aparecido en ese momento…

- Harry hubiera ido de todas formas, Ron.- dijo Hermione.- No se hubiera quedado aquí mientras pensara que Sirius corría peligro. Hubiera encontrado la forma de hacerlo. Harry siempre encuentra la forma. Y nosotros le hubiéramos ayudado.

- ¿Por qué tanto drama?- preguntó con su vocecilla Luna, mirándola intrigada.

- ¿Qué por qué tanto…? ¿Pero que no has escuchado nada en el tren? ¡Harry se ha ido para olvidar lo ocurrido ese día!

- No- dijo Luna sin inmutarse. Hablaba con voz soñadora, como siempre, pero con una seguridad que asombró a todos.- El último día hablamos. Le dije que su padrino no había desaparecido, que algún día volvería a verlo, como yo a mi madre, y él lo entendió. No creo que él quiera olvidar nada, creo que quiere recordarlo muy bien para que no vuelva a ocurrir.

- Lo que sea…- dijo Ginny, que aún creyendo en lo más hondo de su corazón que tenía razón, estaba molesta por la indiferencia con la que lo decía.- El caso es que está solo y desprotegido.

- Luego le preguntáis- fue la simple respuesta de la Ravenclaw, y subió al carruaje. Después de un momento en que todos cruzaron miradas para decirse "está loca" en silencio, la siguieron y no dijeron más mientras el carruaje les llevaba hacia la ceremonia de bienvenida.

El Gran Comedor no estaba, como de costumbre, decorado con los estandartes de las cuatro casas. El único estandarte que se veía por todas partes era el escudo de Hogwarts, como recordatorio de las palabras del profesor Dumbledore y el sombrero seleccionador: "Hay que estar unidos". Por lo demás, las cuatro mesas, con su vajilla de oro, y el techo encantado, que en esos momentos mostraba un cielo despejado plagado de estrellas, seguían igual que siempre. Todos los alumnos fueron tomando asiento en sus respectivas mesas. Luna, que era de Ravenclaw, se despidió de ellos y se sentó entre sus compañeros de casa. Cuando Ron y los demás se instalaron en su mesa, miraron inmediatamente, en un gesto que les era ya automático, a la mesa de los profesores. Por supuesto, buscaban una cara nueva, la del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La asignatura continuaba con su maldición de deshacerse de un maestro después de otro. Ninguno de los alumnos ahí presentes había tenido nunca el mismo profesor dos años consecutivos. Se fijaron en que las caras de todos los profesores reflejaban preocupación mientras hablaban entre ellos, al tiempo que iban lanzando miradas furtivas a los alumnos que entraban por las puertas. Probablemente hablaban de la misma persona a la que estaban esperando ver entrar, Harry. Pero había un profesor que no parecía nada contrariado, al contrario, mostraba una sonrisa que los chicos solo le habían visto cuando le ponía un cero al alumno que más odiaba, el hijo de su peor pesadilla cuando él mismo era alumno en ese mismo colegio, al que él llamaba "ese engreído de Potter". Era Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones y jefe de Slytherin. Pero en la mesa solo había dos sillas desocupadas, las de McGonagall, que esperaba a los de primer año para guiarlos en su selección, y la de Hagrid, que les estaba acompañando en su travesía a través del lago. No había ninguna cara nueva.

- No lo entiendo. Falta un profesor- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Es que nadie va a darnos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

- Eso es imposible- negó Neville.- Es la clase más importante de todas ahora que ha regresado- añadió en un susurro.

- Quizá venga más tarde, Ginny- propuso Ron.

- No, Ron. En ese caso al menos habrían dejado una silla vacante.

- Shhh. Ahí está Hagrid. La selección está a punto de empezar.

El Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas acababa de tomar asiento, y un momento después apareció McGonagall, llevando en sus manos un taburete sobre el que descansaba un viejo y raído sombrero, y seguida por una fila de asustados niños de primero. Cuando estuvieron todos en fila delante de la mesa de los profesores y McGonagall hubo puesto el taburete enfrente de todo el mundo, la rasgadura que pasaba por boca del sombrero se abrió y entonó una canción.

_Os dije el año pasado_

_algo que debe ser recordado:_

"_Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,_

_las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_

_y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado_

_por malignas fuerzas externas,_

_y que si unidos no permanecemos_

_por dentro nos desmoronaremos."_

_Este año voy más lejos_

_porque yo sé lo que me digo._

_Uno de nosotros se ha escondido_

_no por miedo o vencido,_

_pues sus hombros cargan responsabilidad_

_como nadie aquí a conocido._

_No debéis tan sólo uniros,_

_también…_

Pero algo que no había pasado nunca en la vida de ningún presente ocurrió: la canción del sombrero seleccionador fue interrumpida. Las puertas del Gran Comedor volvieron a abrirse de golpe y con escándalo. La figura de alguien que no esperaban apareció por ellas con paso majestuoso. Todos, tanto alumnos como profesores, se quedaron de piedra al ver quién osaba perturbar la selección.


	6. La Ausencia de Harry

**_Disclaimer:_** ...Harry Potter de Rowling... trama de Lana Lang.... Yo no pinto nada...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**VI**

¬

La ausencia de Harry

¬

Cornelius Fudge, ex ministro de magia, estaba haciendo cuanto estaba en su mano por olvidar. Ya era su sexta copa de whisky de fuego y la embriaguez era como una manta cálida que le envolvía, pero no conseguía librarse de los recuerdos. Lo que sí había conseguido era cierto distanciamiento respecto a estos. Aunque su mente siguiera reviviendo todo lo que había hecho por desprestigiar a Albus Dumbledore y al chico, Potter, y su empecinamiento en negar que tuvieran razón respecto al regreso de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ya no se sentía culpable. Si lo pensaba fríamente, era lógico que no les hubiera creído. No había ninguna prueba, tan sólo la palabra de un chiquillo que no paraba de buscarse líos para conseguir la fama. La única prueba que le habían ofrecido, si se le podía llamar así, era el descubrirle que uno de los profesores de Hogwarts había sido un mortífago. ¿Cómo confiar en la palabra de alguien que había sido seguidor de quien-todos-saben? Y era evidente que la noticia no había sorprendido al viejo entrometido, él sabía a quién había contratado desde un principio, ¿no? Sus sospechas eran perfectamente razonables. Pero el resto de la comunidad mágica no lo había visto así. Habían creído que él lo había tapado todo a propósito. Que todo lo ocurrido durante ese año se debía a su incompetencia y su ambición. ¡Su ambición! Cuando él había actuado desinteresadamente en beneficio de todos… Una sombra cubrió su mesa e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué hace un ministro como usted en un cuchitril como este? –dijo con sorna una voz grave pero joven.

- Ya no soy ministro. ¿Es que acaba de salir de una cueva o qué? –contestó irritado levantando la vista. Ante él se encontraba un hombre de estatura media, con una larga y enredada melena y una poblada barba. Vestía con ropa muggle muy vieja y andrajosa. La voz le había parecido joven, pero cuando logró enfocar su mirada en los ojos verdes de su interlocutor dudó. Esos ojos parecían desmentir el resto de la apariencia de aquel hombre. Tras lo que parecía un brillo burlón, era una mirada que hablaba de una larga y dura vida, llena de pena y rencor.

- Algo así. –De nuevo ese tono sarcástico. –Así que no ha conseguido mantener su puesto tras el regreso de Voldemort, ¿verdad? –Fudge dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre, y derramó la mitad del contenido de la copa que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a…?

- Aún no ha sufrido bastante por sus pecados, Fudge. –Sus ojos verdes seguían clavados en los del borracho, que rehuía su mirada, incapaz de soportar la acusación que veía en ellos. Todas las excusas que el alcohol le había susurrado al oído se desmoronaban. Si no se libraba de su indeseado acompañante pronto, las copas ingeridas durante la tarde perderían su efecto.

- Váyase. –Imploró con voz temblorosa. –No me atormente más.

- Nadie tiene más derecho que yo a atormentarle, Fudge. –Su voz había abandonado la ironía y se había vuelto dura y fría. –Pero creo que durante un tiempo solo será necesario un espejo para eso.

Fudge no le vio marcharse, estaba demasiado ocupado mirándose las puntas de los dedos. Pero cuando la sombra se retiró de la mesa suspiró aliviado. ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto aquel joven? No se sentía tan desgraciado desde que le habían comunicado que debía abandonar su puesto debido a la moción de censura presentada contra él. Estaba convencido que lo que más le había perjudicado había sido el hecho de que se descubriera que Lucius Malfoy, con quién tan buenas relaciones mantenía, era un mortífago. Ese había sido el golpe de gracia para terminar con su carrera.

Al final tendría que empezar de cero otra vez con las copas. Se sentía más sobrio que nunca.

Severus Snape fue de los primeros en sentarse a la mesa. Los alumnos ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade y estaban de camino, por Harry Potter no se encontraba entre ellos. Pero al contrario que al resto de profesores, esa noticia ni le sorprendía ni le preocupaba. Una sonrisa se instaló en su cara. El estúpido y arrogante hijo de James Potter al fin se había dado cuenta de la verdad. Al menos había de reconocerle que había madurado algo, pues al fin se enteraba que nada de lo que ocurría era un juego. Había sido necesaria la muerte de su padrino, ese condenado Sirius Black, para que Potter se percatara del peligro que suponía andar jugando a los héroes cuando se tiene por enemigo al Señor Tenebroso. Él había advertido al crío incontables veces las consecuencias que acarrearía su arrogancia. Había hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano para evitar que Dumbledore y los demás lo malcriaran, pero siempre le habían consentido que se entrometiera en asuntos que le venían grandes y habían confundido la suerte y las casualidades que le habían salvado hasta entonces por habilidad. Pero la suerte siempre acaba por terminarse, y ese verano casi lo había hecho. No podía decirse que le hubiera abandonado del todo, pues Lord Voldemort no había conseguido la profecía que tanto ansiaba y el crío había salvado el pellejo, pero al final hubo víctimas. Eso había logrado abrir los ojos de Potter de una vez por todas, y la cruda realidad había conseguido traspasar esa dura cabecita engreída y había corrido a esconderse en el rincón más oscuro y remoto a temblar de terror.

La comunidad mágica podía estar agradecida a Potter por una cosa. Con su patética huida había logrado mantenerles a todos a salvo de Lord Voldemort, pues en su obsesión por matarle, y sabiéndole lejos de la protección de Dumbledore, todos sus esfuerzos se habían concentrado en encontrarle, retrasando el resto de sus planes durante un tiempo. A él no le importaba mucho el estado en que se encontrara el alumno favorito de Dumbledore. Personalmente, era incapaz de entender por qué el profesor perdía tanto tiempo protegiendo a una sola persona. Lo ocurrido quince años atrás fue algo casual, provocado por el sacrificio de su madre, pero ahora el Señor Tenebroso había superado esa barrera y Harry Potter no era más que un niño cualquiera. Con mucha suerte, sí, pero tan importante como cualquier otro. La entrada de los alumnos interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Ahí estaban los otros dos entrometidos, Weasley y Granger, mirando a todas partes como esperando que su amigo saliera de algún rincón gritando "¡Sorpresa!". La sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó.

Rita Skeeter, periodista, paseaba furiosa en el salón de su casa. Hacía algo más de un año, esa maldita mocosa de Hermione Granger había descubierto su secreto, que era una animaga no registrada capaz de transformarse en escarabajo, y la había obligado a guardar silencio por casi un año. Pero había sido esa misma niña la que le había dado la oportunidad de escribir su mejor artículo. Una entrevista en la que Harry Potter explicaba al detalle el regreso de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. No había sacado ni un knut por esa entrevista, pero la había devuelto al mundo editorial por la puerta grande. Ahora cualquier artículo que escribía encontraba fácilmente alguien que lo publicara. Cualquiera menos el que tenía encima de la mesa, junto a una copa y su querida pluma a vuelapluma.

El artículo se trataba nada más y nada menos que una serie de cortas entrevistas a numerosos magos y brujas de todo el país sobre el tema de moda: la desaparición de Harry Potter. Pero todas las publicaciones se negaban a publicarlo bajo el mismo pretexto: era demasiado deprimente. ¡Deprimente! Era realista. La comunidad mágica estaba desolada. El niño que sobrevivió, el único que había logrado derrotar al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Por supuesto que la gente estaba más aterrorizada que nunca, por supuesto que se sentía desesperanzada. Y ella estaba segura de que la gente quería saber que los demás se sentían igual, que la gente quería saber que no eran los únicos que creían que Harry Potter había muerto y que ya no les quedaba ninguna esperanza. Pero los editores sencillamente decían que no sería su periódico, o su revista, o su lo-que-fuera, el que contribuyera a disminuir más la moral de la gente.

Bueno, pues si eso era lo que querían, Rita Skeeter iba a dárselo. Ella sabía adaptarse mejor que nadie a las exigencias de los editores. Si querían esperanza, ella les daría un artículo lleno de esperanza para todos. Aunque el artículo que desechaban era sencillamente genial, les daría la bazofia que pedían.

- Maldito sea Potter. –siseó una voz fría e iracunda. Voldemort estaba sentado en un viejo sillón frente a la chimenea, cuyo fuego proporcionaba la escasa iluminación que llenaba la habitación de sombras. Junto a la chimenea dormitaba Nagini, la enorme serpiente que tenía por mascota, y a los pies de Voldemort estaba postrado un hombre muy bajito, con una calva en la coronilla y una mano plateada. Peter Pettigrew, alias Colagusano, se estremecía ante la ira de su señor. -Parece que está aprendiendo a cerrar su mente bastante bien.

Durante todo el verano había intentado penetrar en la mente del maldito chiquillo, pero las poderosas protecciones de Dumbledore le habían impedido notar siquiera su presencia. Cuando el crío huyó de la tutela de Dumbledore creyó que era su oportunidad, que al fin estaba desprotegido, y que solo necesitaba una pista para encontrarlo y acabar con él de una vez por todas. Pero de nuevo fracasaba. Estaba claro que la misma cicatriz que les vinculaba advertía a Potter de lo que intentaba, y este, aunque torpemente, conseguía cerrarle el acceso a su mente. Todos sus intentos tenían el mismo resultado. Lo único que lograba ver en la mente del chico era una estúpida imagen en la que este debía concentrarse fuertemente para no revelar nada. Estaba harto de ver a un mago de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda llevando un estúpido sombrero con un buitre, un vestido verde ribeteado de encaje y un bolso rojo. Y a menos que Potter tuviera un secreto interés por el travestismo, eso solo podía significar que se concentraba en un recuerdo específico para cerrar su mente.

- Se… señor… -interrumpió Colagusano el hilo conductor de sus pensamientos. –Ya hemos localizado donde mantienen encerrados a Malfoy y los demás…

- Eso carece de importancia por el momento –repuso fríamente Voldemort. Toda su atención y sus esfuerzos estaban dedicados a un solo objetivo: encontrar y eliminar a ese maldito Potter. –No estarían donde están si hubieran cumplido con la misión que les encargué. –El fracaso de sus mortífagos había supuesto perder para siempre la profecía, y con ella la posibilidad de averiguar qué hacía que Harry Potter fuera tan peligroso para él. Si conociera el contenido de esa maldita profecía, podría encontrar la forma de acabar con el chico con facilidad, estaba seguro. Pero Malfoy, Bellatrix y los demás habían desaprovechado la oportunidad que él les había brindado al atraer a Potter al Departamento de Misterios, y Dumbledore le había arrebatado la oportunidad de matarlo. Potter siempre acaba estropeando sus planes y eso le desquiciaba. A Bellatrix ya le había dado su merecido y ahora estaba ocupada intentando enmendar su error buscándole. En cuanto a los sirvientes que habían quedado en manos del Ministerio… podían alegrarse de que estuviera demasiado ocupado en esos momentos para rescatarles. Cuando volvieran su lado recibirían el castigo apropiado por su incompetencia. -¿El chico de Malfoy sabe lo que tiene que hacer?

- Sí, maestro… Si P-Potter pone un pie en Hogwarts nos avisará de inmediato.

- Bien. Si vuelve a Hogwarts será más difícil llegar hasta él, pero al menos sabremos dónde está. Si no fuerais todos tan inútiles... –La voz del Señor Tenebroso era cada vez más y más colérica. –Crucio. –Voldemort empezó a descargar su frustración en Colagusano, que gritaba agonizando.

Al salir del Cabeza de Puerco Harry estaba furioso. Había ido en busca de información de los últimos movimientos de Voldemort, aunque solo fueran rumores. Pero tan pronto había entrado había visto a Fudge y no había podido controlarse. Y ahora estaba ahí fuera, paseando con los puños apretados en el atardecer de Hogsmeade, intentando calmar su genio antes de que le hiciera volver sobre sus pasos y acabar con Fudge ahí mismo.

- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! –le llegó un eco desde la estación.

- ¡Ya están aquí! –se sobresaltó Harry, que se apresuró a sacar su capa invisible de debajo la ropa y cubrirse con ella. -¿Ya es uno de septiembre? –Harry había perdido la noción del tiempo últimamente, y había olvidado completamente que otra de las razones por las que había salido de su escondite era averiguar en qué día estaban. –Debo darme prisa o me perderé la selección. –Soltó una carcajada ante su propia ocurrencia. No podía importarle menos la selección. Pero había decidido que no volvería al mundo mágico por la puerta de atrás. No, él iba a volver por la puerta grande, que Voldemort supiera que no le tenía ningún miedo, que viniera a buscarle. Y ¿qué puerta más grande que llegar durante el banquete de bienvenida, frente a todos lo alumnos y profesores? Debía darse en recoger sus cosas y llegar al castillo o para cuando hiciera su reaparición todos estarían en sus salas comunes. Harry echó a correr en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos.


	7. Reuniones y Discusiones parte 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Yo no tengo nada. Los derechos de Harry Potter y sus personajes, etc. Etc. Son de Rowling y cía. La trama es de mi amiga Lana Lang. Yo soy un simple intermediario.

**_Nota:_** He intentado varias veces encontrar esta historia a través del buscador sin éxito. Actualmente, si no fuera por los 3 reviews que he recibido, pensaría que no ha sido publicada en absoluto. Si alguien sabe pq pasa esto, por favor que me lo explique. ¡¡Gracias!!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**VII**

¬

Reuniones y discusiones 

Parte 1

¬

Con paso majestuoso entró en la sala. Todo el mundo había quedado en un silencio asombrado. Incluso el sombrero seleccionador. La figura se detuvo delante de éste, con las miradas de alumnos y profesores clavadas en ella. El profesor Dumbledore se levantó.

- Sybill, querida, ¿ocurre algo? –repuso con voz calmada pese a no haberse repuesto de la sorpresa de ver a la profesora de Adivinación bajar de su torre. Normalmente se excusaba de todas la comidas alegando que tanta gente perturbaba su ojo interior. Pero cuando la bruja, cuyas enormes gafas ampliaban sus ojos en blanco, habló, no lo hizo con su habitual voz mística, sino con una voz ronca que solo Dumbledore había oído, una vez.

- El regreso de la esperanza está cerca… El niño que le venció una vez ha muerto… - dijo a nadie en particular. Un jadeo recorrió la enorme sala al oír estas palabras. El rostro de Dumbledore se ensombreció, así como el de muchos profesores. Hermione se refugió en los brazos de Ron, ocultando su rostro, mientras éste miraba incrédulo a la profesora Trelawney. Ginny había empezado a llorar en silencio, sin perder detalle de lo que decía esa mujer.- El niño ha muerto para dar paso al hombre decidido a vencerle de nuevo… Pero si cae en la oscuridad y se une al Señor Tenebroso, nadie podrá detenerles… El regreso de la esperanza está cerca… No dejéis que caiga…

Trelawney calló, se estremeció, y pareció despertar de su trance. Miró a su alrededor sin saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí y, después de disculparse ante Dumbledore, salió del Gran Comedor murmurando por lo bajo y preguntándose por qué la miraban todos con aquellas caras.

El silencio se mantuvo por unos minutos. Nadie estaba muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido. Los muchos alumnos que pensaban que la profesora de Adivinación era un fraude se preguntaban si había sido otro de sus espectáculos de salón; mientras que los pocos que creían en sus dotes de adivinación intentaban descifrar sus palabras. En la mesa de Gryffindor Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraban, debatiéndose entre el alivio de saber que Harry no estaba muerto y la confusión causada por la advertencia de que podía unirse a Voldemort. ¿Harry unirse al asesino de sus padres? Imposible…¿no? Por supuesto, ellos sí sabían lo que acaban de presenciar, lo mismo que Neville y Luna, pues habían tenido cierta experiencia en el Ministerio. La profesora Trelawney acaba de hacer una profecía. Una de las auténticas.

- ¡Que comience la selección! –rompió el silencio el sombrero seleccionador. Todos se habían olvidado de él, pero ahora lo miraban sorprendido. ¿No pensaba terminar la canción? Sabían que el sombrero pasaba todo el año preparándose para su única aparición ante el alumnado. Tras ver que el profesor Dumbledore asentía, la profesora McGonagall empezó a nombrar a los nuevos alumnos para que se sentaran y se pusieran el sombrero. Ron, Hermione y Ginny aprovecharon para hablar en susurros, pero no fueron los únicos. Parecía que todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor hacía lo mismo, incluidos los profesores, y por primera vez ningún aplauso recibía a los nuevos miembros de las casas.

- Eso ha sido una profecía, ¿verdad? –decía Ron. –Una de las auténticas.

- Sí, eso parece –contestó una Hermione pensativa. -¿Quién iba a pensar que ese viejo fraude realmente fuera capaz de hacerlo?

- Hermione, tú siempre has defendido que Dumbledore tendría una buena razón para confiar en Snape –adujo Ginny.- Aún si no la compartía con nosotros. ¿Por qué iba a ser Trelawney distinta?

- ¿Quieres decir que fue ella? –Hermione tenía los ojos como platos y se había quedado lívida.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntaron los Weasley al mismo tiempo.

- Pensadlo un momento. ¿Qué ponía en la esfera de la profecía? –Ginny y Ron se miraron, intentando averiguar si el otro también pensaba que la chica estaba insinuando lo que parecía insinuar.

- S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D. –intervino Neville, que había estado escuchando su conversación en silencio. –Señor Tenebroso y (?) Harry Potter. –Todos le miraron asombrados y él se sonrojó. –La tuve un rato en mis manos. Y fue culpa mía que se rompiera. –Bajó la vista apenado. –Jamás podré olvidar nada de lo que ocurrió allí.

- No pudiste hacer nada. –le consoló Hermione. –Ninguno pudo hacer más de lo que hicimos. Pero sí, eso es exactamente lo que ponía.

- ¿Estás diciendo que ese S.P.T. es en realidad la profesora Trelawney? –preguntó Ginny.

- Si no llego a ver esto con mis propios ojos jamás lo hubiera creído posible, pero ahora me parece que es muy probable.

- ¡Entonces podríamos preguntarle!

- Ron, por favor. ¿Es que no has visto lo que ha pasado?

- Pues claro. ¿Y? –se defendió Ron, molesto por el tono exasperado de su hermana. Fue Hermione quien respondió.

- Trelawney no se enteraba de nada. No parecía recordar ni cómo había llegado al Gran Comedor. Debe ser algún tipo de trance. No creo que sepa lo que ha dicho hoy, mucho menos lo que dijo hace años.

En ese momento el rumor de las conversaciones se acalló. Al levantar la vista, el grupo de Gryffindor vio por qué. La selección había terminado, el sombrero y su taburete habían desaparecido de la vista y el profesor Dumbledore estaba de pie.

- Este ha sido, sin duda, un inicio de curso diferente. Para empezar, déjenme decirles que lo ocurrido esta noche aquí deberá permanecer en el más absoluto secreto. La información es un arma poderosa, y no creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera darle más armas a nuestro enemigo. –Dirigió una mirada rápida a la mesa de Slytherin, dónde sin duda si había quién lo haría encantado, y en seguida prosiguió. –En segundo lugar, no quiero que llegue a mis oídos que nadie ha intentado interrogar a la profesora Trelawney acerca de lo que ha dicho. El castigo para quién lo hiciera sería extremadamente severo. Espero que todos comprendan la necesidad de tomar estas decisiones y las respeten. Y ahora, antes de hablarles de este nuevo curso, será mejor que nos llenemos la panza. ¡A comer!

La comida apareció en las mesas y los estudiantes empezaron a comer, Pero en vez del acostumbrado jaleo lleno de risas y comentarios acerca de las vacaciones, solo se oían conversaciones susurradas. También en la mesa de los profesores se prestaba más atención a comentar lo ocurrido que a la cena. Cuando desaparecieron los postres Dumbledore se puso de nuevo en pie y se hizo el silencio de inmediato.

- Como siempre, advertir a los de primer año, y recordarles a todos los demás, que la entrada al bosque de los terrenos del castillo está prohibida para los alumnos, así como realizar magia en los pasillos y una larga lista de artículos que podrán consultar en la conserjería. –Dumbledore pareció quitarse de encima las normas básicas de la escuela rápidamente para pasar a asuntos más serios y se tomó un momento antes de continuar. –Este año va a ser algo distinto a los anteriores, dadas las circunstancias que todos sabemos. Para empezar, habrá un cambio importante en la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Severus Snape ha accedido amablemente a compaginar sus obligaciones como profesor de Pociones con las clases de Defensa. –Murmullos de felicidad recorrieron la mesa de Slytherin, en contrapartida a las quejas que surgieron del resto de casas. Tener a Snape en dos clases era lo peor que podía ocurrirte en Hogwarts si no eras de Slytherin. –Esto será así para los cursos de primero a tercero. Para los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, hemos organizado la asignatura como una serie de conferencias impartidas por distintos y respetados miembros de la comunidad mágica, que por su trabajo, están en condiciones inmejorables para enseñarles lo que necesitan para enfrentarse a las artes oscuras, especialmente magos oscuros. Como, por ejemplo, aurores o medimagos. –Un suspiro de alivio surgió de las docenas de pulmones de los que se habían librado de Snape. – Otro cambio, que espero que no se tomen demasiado mal, es la suspensión del torneo de Quidditch y la Copa de las Casas. –Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un momento a que las protestas terminaran. –La razón para esto es sencilla. Ambas competiciones fomentan la rivalidad entre las casas, y como bien nos ha advertido nuestro querido sombrero seleccionador, necesitamos mantenernos unidos para ser fuertes en los momentos adversos que pueda depararnos el futuro. Pero el claustro de profesores es consciente de la necesidad de los jóvenes de algún evento que les permita evadirse temporalmente de los rigores de la vida de estudiante –añadió con una sonrisa, aunque para los más observadores era obvio que ésta no llegó a sus ojos. –Así que hemos preparado un torneo de duelos. Las normas del torneo y las solicitudes para participar las encontrarán en el tablón de anuncios de sus respectivas salas comunes. ¡Y ahora, sin más que añadir,…! –Tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír por encima del tumulto que la noticia había organizado. Pero no continuó hablando. Los alumnos empezaron a callarse al ver a Dumbledore y los demás profesores, que miraban muy sorprendidos hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor. Todos siguieron la dirección de sus miradas.

- No. No es posible –dijo Hermione. –¿Sirius?

A las puertas del Gran Comedor se encontraba un hombre de larga melena y profusa barba, con las ropas sucias y rasgadas. Avanzaba hacia las mesas lentamente, con la varita en su mano derecha. Al reparar en ese detalle, Snape reaccionó. Sirius Black estaba muerto, y fuera quién fuera ese hombre era estúpido si creía que ese disfraz iba a servirle. Levantándose de un salto sacó su varita y gritó:

- ¡Expelliarmus!

- Protego –dijo con desgana el extraño al tiempo que movía su varita ante él. El conjuro de Snape rebotó en el escudo y le fue devuelto. La varita saltó de su mano y él se vio lanzado hacia atrás, golpeándose duramente la cabeza con el suelo al aterrizar. Un jadeo recorrió las mesas de los alumnos. Los profesores, en cambio, apuntaron sus varitas hacia el desconocido, pero Albus Dumbledore levantó una mano.

- No sabía qué me esperaba cuando llegara, pero este es el recibimiento que menos había pensado –repuso el extraño con voz divertida. –¿Es que se me ha expulsado y no me he enterado?

- ¿Y usted es…?

- ¡Vaya! ¿Tanto he cambiado? Supongo que sí. ¿Qué tal ahora? – Y con una sonrisa, bajo la atenta mirada de todo el colegio, llevó lentamente la mano a su cara y, echando hacia atrás su flequillo, mostró a la asombrada concurrencia unos ojos de un intenso verde esmeralda y la cicatriz en forma de rayo que siempre le había hecho tan reconocible, muy a su pesar.

- ¡Harry! –gritaron levantándose Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Hagrid. Ya estaban apartando las sillas para correr hacia su amigo cuando la voz de Dumbledore les detuvo.

- Quieto todo el mundo. Por favor, Minerva, llévale a mi despacho. Los demás, a sus salas comunes.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó rápidamente a Harry y, cogiéndole por el brazo y sin dirigirle una sola palabra, le guió a paso rápido por las escaleras. Él se dejó llevar tranquilamente y con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia atrás para ver a los demás profesores ayudar a Snape a levantarse. Mientras subían hacia el despacho del director, la profesora no habló ni le miró una sola vez. Harry estaba seguro que eso se debía ante todo al disgusto que les había dado al escaparse de casa, pero también un poco por el mal ejemplo que había dado con su entrada. Lo mismo ocurriría seguro con los demás cuando se les pasara el alivio de verle sano y salvo. Una vez en el despacho de Dumbledore, McGonagall conjuró una silla y ordenó a Harry tomar asiento.

- ¿Ha cenado, Potter? –preguntó con voz cortante y severa.

- La verdad es que no. Tenía la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para cenar aquí. No he probado una comida decente en mucho tiempo, profesora –contestó alegremente.

- ¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso? –repuso gélida la mujer. Pero con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un plato lleno de emparedados fríos de carne asada. Harry cogió uno mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. La última vez que estuvo en ese despacho fue justo después de la muerte de su padrino, y él había destrozado cuanto encontró a su paso. Pero ahora tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Incluso los extraños objetos plateados volvían a estar en perfecto estado y en su lugar de costumbre. Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, lo miraba desde su percha. Harry dio un mordisco al bocadillo y sonrió más abiertamente.

- Gracias, profesora. Está delicioso.

- Tienes un aspecto deplorable –fue la respuesta de la profesora, mirándole atentamente y con algo menos de frialdad. –La señora Pomfrey tendrá que confirmarlo, por supuesto, pero parece que estás bastante sano.

- Soy mayorcito. Sé cuidarme sólo, profesora. –Harry no abandonaba en ningún momento ese tono alegre y desenfadado, lo que pareció molestar a la mujer, que volvió a su actitud recta y dura de siempre.

- Espero que haya disfrutado de su escapada, Potter. Le habrá parecido divertido preocuparnos a todos.

- La verdad, profesora -respondió Harry con la misma severidad y con una mirada extremadamente fría que McGonagall no había visto nunca en su alumno, –es que he disfrutado enormemente de mi libertad. Libertad que por primera vez en mi vida he podido gozar, haciendo lo que yo creía conveniente en vez de lo que los demás me empujaban a hacer. –Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero se vio interrumpida por el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

- Tengo que pedirle al señor Filch que engrase esta puerta… -dijo Albus Dumbledore al entrar. Tomó asiento y observó a Harry por un largo rato. El joven simplemente comía en silencio, mirando la luna que brillaba entre las nubes a través de la ventana. – Bien, Harry, dime qué ha pasado este verano, por favor.

- Como le estaba explicando a la profesora McGonagall… -contestó Harry mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos y señalando a la mujer con un ademán de su mano libre –estaba disfrutando por primera vez de la libertad que durante dieciséis años se me ha negado.

- Podría haber sido la última, Potter –dijo indignada la aludida. –Quien-usted-sabe estaba tras su pista.

- ¿Voldemort? –Harry disfrutó del pequeño respingo de su profesora al oír el nombre del Señor Tenebroso. –Él siempre anda tras mi pista. Cubrí bien mi rastro, como, estoy seguro, pudieron comprobar –repuso Harry con calma y una sonrisa. –Además, esa es precisamente la principal razón para hacer lo que hice. Si he de convertirme en asesino o cadáver, no creo que tenga demasiadas oportunidades de repetirlo. ¿No cree, profesor?

- ¿De qué demonios está hablando, Potter? –se sobresaltó la profesora. Su alumno hablaba de convertirse en asesino o cadáver como si fuera algo seguro, y sin inmutarse.

- ¿No le ha contado nada de la profecía? ¡Creí que ella era su mano derecha! –le dijo a Dumbledore con fingida sorpresa.

- ¿La profecía? ¿No se había roto?

- Minerva, no es momento para hablar de eso. Por favor, déjanos solos. –Dumbledore esperó a que la puerta se hubiera cerrado tras ella, que parecía algo molesta por quedarse en la ignorancia. -¿Qué pretendes hablando de la profecía tan abiertamente?

- Creí que confiaba en McGonagall –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Profesora McGonagall, Harry. Y sí, confío en ella. Pero no creo que debas coger la costumbre de tratar ese tema tan a la ligera.

- Yo no soy como usted, profesor –dijo enfatizando la última palabra. –Yo no escondo la verdad de la gente que merece mi confianza.

- Está bien, Harry. Me lo merezco. –Dumbledore le miró apenado. Harry se dio cuenta que parecía más viejo y cansado que nunca, pero se esforzó en apartar de su mente la preocupación por él y concentrarse en el rencor que sentía por todos sus secretos y medias verdades. –Pero todos nos preocupamos por ti. Por tu seguridad.

- Usted se preocupa por la seguridad del que tiene poder para derrotar a Voldemort –le reprendió colérico Harry. –Lo único que le preocupa es poder usarme como arma contra él.

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Harry! –exclamó dolido Dumbledore.

- Claro que sí. Si no fuera así, habría buscado otra forma de protegerme que no fuera tan desagradable para mi. Si no fuera así, intentaría que el poco tiempo que podría durar mi vida fuera lo más feliz posible. –Harry levantaba cada vez más la voz, iracundo. Los numerosos cachivaches que había desperdigados por el despacho, así como los cristales de las ventanas, temblaban. Fawkes emitió un leve trino de protesta desde su percha. –SI NO FUERA ASÍ, NO ME HABRÍA ALEJADO DE LA GENTE QUE ME QUIERE CUANDO MÁS LES NECESITABA. ¡SINO FUERA ASÍ, NO ME HABRÍA ENCERRADO EN PRIVATE DRIVE CON LOS ODIOSOS DURSLEY DESPUÉS DE PERDER A SIRIUS! –En el mismo momento que pronunció el nombre de su padrino todos los cristales del despacho estallaron en pedazos. Ventanas, vitrinas, copas… Sin excepción. Hasta Fawkes se asustó, desapareciendo en medio de un fogonazo. Albus Dumbledore no había movido ni una ceja por lo ocurrido, pero parecía más preocupado que nunca.

- ¿Te ocurre a menudo perder el control de esta manera?

- No, sólo cuando le tengo a usted delante, profesor –contestó con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

- Pues procura aprender a controlarlo, pues nos veremos a menudo este año. Snape no acepta volver darte lecciones de Oclumancia, ya me costó convencerle de que te admitiera en su clase con tus notas, y supongo que después de lo ocurrido hoy vuestra relación no va a mejorar. Tendré que dártelas yo.

- No necesito más lecciones.

- Tienes que cerrar tu mente a Voldemort para evitar que se entere de la profecía o vuelva a utilizarte.

- Jamás me hubiera utilizado si no me hubiera escondido usted lo que ocurría –dijo con una mirada acusadora. –De todas formas, si vuelve a intentarlo por fin sabré donde encontrarle.

- ¿Pretendes que lo que le ocurrió a Sirius le ocurra a alguien más? Tus amigos no te dejarán ir solo, y menos sabiendo que es una trampa.

- Ahora ya estoy advertido de lo que puede intentar Voldemort, profesor. No volveré a pedir ayuda. De todas formas, ya he aprendido a percibir cuando intenta entrar en mi mente. Lleva todo el verano intentándolo y le he rechazado. Así que, como ve, no será necesario que nos veamos más de lo estrictamente necesario.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo este verano, Harry? ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de ti mismo? –Dumbledore le miraba suspicazmente. Harry le sonrió burlón.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia, profesor. Nuestra relación se limita a la de un profesor y un alumno. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer fuera del colegio no es asunto suyo. ¿O acaso se ha olvidado de que no es usted mi tutor?

- Has cambiado, Harry. Y no me refiero solo a tu aspecto. Hay algo distinto, como una… oscuridad. Me temo que no puedo permitir que guardes en secreto lo que has estado haciendo este verano.

- Cómo si pudiera hacer algo para obligarme –se mofó descaradamente. –De todas formas, si tanto necesita saberlo, tampoco es que sea exactamente un secreto… He estado practicando las maldiciones imperdonables. –Su sonrisa se ensanchó, con lo que su expresión pasó de mordaz a ligeramente malévola. –No entiendo su sorpresa, profesor. Pensé que era evidente. ¿Qué esperaba? Fue usted mismo quién me dijo que mi destino era matar o morir. Y supongo que usted prefiere que sea yo quien sobreviva, ¿o me equivoco? Y no creo que espere usted que mate a Voldemort con un cuchillo, como un simple muggle, ¿verdad? Si fuera tan sencillo cualquiera podría hacerlo.

- Eso es imposible. Hemos estado muy atentos a cualquier señal de magia por tu parte y no ha habido ninguna.

- No es usted tan grande como todos creen si no se da cuenta que es fácil de solucionar. Pero me temo que si quiere saber cómo me las he apañado, tendrá que averiguarlo usted solito. –Harry experimentaba una mezcla de culpabilidad y satisfacción burlándose del anciano. –Quizá así se de cuenta de lo molesto que es que te mantengan a oscuras.

- Es pronto para esto, demasiado pronto. –Dumbledore negaba con la cabeza mirando a Harry con una mezcla de tristeza y horror.

- ¿Pronto, dice? ¿Cuantas vidas más he de dejar que se tome Voldemort antes de estar listo para acabar con él? ¿Tengo que darle tiempo de acabar uno a uno con todos aquellos que me importan, como Sirius? ¿Esperar a que me arrebate a Ron? ¿a Hermione? No, profesor, ahora que conozco la profecía no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Mi estancia en Hogwarts solo tiene un sentido, continuar preparándome a la espera de mi oportunidad. Ya sea cuando él venga a por mi, o cuando sepa donde encontrarle. Pero la última batalla se acerca, el momento del cumplimiento de la profecía será en nuestro próximo encuentro. Y ahora que sabe lo que quería saber, si me disculpa, mañana empiezan las clases y yo estoy rendido. Buenas noches, profesor. – Harry salió por la puerta sin que Dumbledore hiciera nada por impedírselo. Cuando la cerró detrás de él oyó como todos los cuadros de los antiguos directores, que se habían mantenido en absoluto silencio hasta ese momento, empezaban a hablar a la vez a gritos, cada uno intentando que se le oyera por encima de los demás. Bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda y la sala común de Gryffindor, donde, quizá, le esperaban sus antiguos amigos. Pronto vería si seguían siéndolo, pero estaba seguro que, fuera como fuera, volverles a ver le resultaría mucho más grato, y probablemente complicado, que el reencuentro que acababa de tener con Dumbledore.

Cuando llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, detrás del cual se encontraban los dormitorios de los Gryffindor, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de la contraseña. Se aclaró la garganta para despertarla, con la intención de que avisara a alguien de dentro de que él estaba ahí fuera, pero nada más verlo se puso a gritar como alma que lleva el diablo y salió disparada. Harry la vio pasar de un cuadro a otro, cuyos habitantes despertaban indignados y protestaban por su intromisión y sus alaridos. Aún estaba mirando asombrado el último cuadro en el que la vio, donde una bruja muy vieja, y al parecer muy sorda, dormía profundamente, cuando el retrato se apartó y un brazo lo arrastró a través del agujero hacia la sala común.

No se había recuperado de su sorpresa cuando se llevó otra. Él esperaba que, si por suerte no estaban demasiado enfadados, Ron y Hermione se hubieran quedado a esperarle allí dentro, pero se encontró con que también Ginny y Neville estaban esperando con ellos. Hubo un largo silencio. Incómodo. Harry buscó la manera de romper el hielo.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa? –dijo con una sonrisa y señalando hacia la entrada con un ademán de la cabeza.

- Bueno, Harry, la última persona con esas pintas que vio la Señora Gorda fue… ya sabes… -dijo Ron con una sonrisa triste. A pesar de lo gracioso del susto que se había llevado la guardiana de su entrada secreta, Sirius seguía siendo un tema delicado. Tenía miedo de cómo podía reaccionar su amigo al mencionarle a su padrino.

- Ah. –Harry también sonrió, pero con un poco más de alegría que el pelirrojo. –Pero yo no llevo ningún cuchillo. –Y enseñó sus manos vacías. Había entendido que Ron se estaba refiriendo a la ocasión en que Sirius, durante el tercer curso, había destrozado el cuadro de la Dama Gorda cuando se negó a dejarle pasar sin contraseña. –Aunque gracias a eso os habéis enterado que estaba ahí fuera. Se me olvidó preguntar la contraseña.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Harry, inquieto, posó la mirada en cada uno de ellos, maravillándose de lo mucho que parecían haber cambiado todos. Los cambios que se suceden lentamente ante nuestros ojos pasan desapercibidos, pero después de tanto tiempo sin verles, esos cambios resultaban evidentes, porque era improbable que se hubieran dado en tan solo dos meses.

Ron había vuelto a crecer, pero esta vez no tanto a lo alto como a lo ancho. Siempre había sido el más alto de su curso con diferencia, pero ahora ya no tenía esa pinta desgarbada. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado y parecía que había añadido fuerza a su envergadura. Ahora a penas había diferencia entre Crabbe y Goyle y él, salvo que el no parecía tonto de remate. También su cara se había vuelto más angulosa y masculina, perdidas ya las redondas formas de la niñez. Sólo su pelo seguía prácticamente igual que siempre, aunque un poco más largo y revuelto.

Hermione también había dado un último estirón y era bastante alta para ser chica. Harry no podía apreciarlo bien con las ropas del colegio, pero estaba seguro que debajo de ellas también se había vuelto más adulta.

Y Neville había cambiado más que estos dos juntos, pues no sólo había crecido una barbaridad, si no que también había perdido la mayor parte del peso que le sobraba. Sin sus rechonchas mejillas había perdido esa cara de bonachón que le hacía parecer algo bobo. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos ya no reflejaban esa timidez de antes. Eran unos ojos seguros de sí mismos. Todo en él reflejaba ese cambio, que se había librado de su inseguridad. Harry se preguntó si se debería al E.D. y la experiencia vivida en el Departamento de Misterios.

Pero el mayor cambio, en su opinión, lo había dado Ginny. O quizá se debía sencillamente a que nunca se había parado un momento a mirarla con atención. Estaba casi tan alta como Hermione, se había cortado muchísimo el pelo, dejándoselo a penas un poco más largo que Ron, y lo llevaba escalado, con mechones más largos que otros, y como despeinado, dándole un aire muy natural y despreocupado. Harry no pudo evitar imaginarse cómo se habría puesto la señora Weasley al verla. Además, quizá se debiera a que la ropa le venía un poco pequeña, pero juraría que sus formas destacaban más que las de Hermione. No parecía en absoluto un año más joven que ellos. Al contrario, quizá se la veía más madura que al resto, pese a las lágrimas que asomaban a sus bonitos ojos castaños.

Dispuesto a hacer un nuevo intento por romper el hielo, pues sus amigos lo miraban al parecer incapaces de reaccionar, abrió la boca, pero Hermione avanzó decidida hacia él, con lágrimas empezando a resbalar por sus mejillas, y le cruzó la cara con una sonora bofetada. Todos se asombraron, pero nadie más que el propio Harry, pues aún no había recuperado el equilibrio cuando Hermione se le echó encima y le abrazó muy fuerte sollozando.

- ¿Cómo… se te ocurre… desaparecer sin… decir nada? –preguntó entre hipidos. Harry la cogió por los brazos y con suavidad la apartó, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Yo también os he echado de menos –dijo mirándolos a todos a los ojos. -¡Cómo habéis cambiado!

- ¡Mira quién habla! –replicó Ron cruzando la distancia que los separaba en un santiamén y abrazándole él también. Al cabo de un segundo Ginny y Neville se le añadieron y le abrazaron todos juntos.

- Por favor… No puedo… respirar –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Cuando al fin le soltaron fue a sentarse a su butaca favorita frente al fuego casi extinto, sujetándose las costillas. Los demás se sentaron a su alrededor, sin apartar la vista de él ni un momento, como si pudiera desaparecer otra vez si lo hacían. –Tenía miedo de encontraros furiosos conmigo, y lo tendría merecido, la verdad.

- Y estaremos furiosos contigo como no tengas una buena excusa –dijo Hermione, poniéndose seria. –Nos has tenido a todos preocupadísimos. –Ron la miró fijamente un momento, como intentando adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero en seguida volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo, expectante.

- No sé si será suficientemente buena para vosotros –repuso Harry, también serio, –pero es la única que puedo daros. –Respiró hondo. –Necesitaba pasar un tiempo completamente solo para hacerme a la idea de que Sirius no volverá, superar la culpa y aceptar… otras cosas. –Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny iba a preguntar qué cosas y levantó una mano para pedirle que no le interrumpiera. –Imagino que no os gustó nada de nada que no quisiera recibir cartas vuestras, pero si quería superar de verdad lo ocurrido, y no sólo eso, si no aprovecharlo para hacerme más fuerte, debía hacerlo solo, sin ayuda. Vuestro apoyo y vuestros ánimos seguro que me hubieran ayudado a levantar cabeza antes, pero así no habría terminado nunca, me habría visto obligado a apoyarme en vosotros una y otra vez.

- ¡Pero eso no es nada malo! –Hermione no pudo seguir callada. –Somos tus amigos, Harry, y los amigos están para eso. Siempre podrás contar con nuestro apoyo.

- Hermione, estamos en guerra. –Harry hablaba despacito y con calma, como se le habla a un niño pequeño y testarudo para hacerle comprender que no tiene razón. –No sabemos quién será el próximo en seguir a Sirius. –Todos le miraron horrorizados. No podían creer que estuviera tan tranquilo mientras hablaba de la posibilidad de que pudieran morir más amigos. –Si no nos hacemos fuertes, si no aprendemos a superar las cosas por nosotros mismos, puede que llegue el día en que no nos quede nadie para ayudarnos a levantarnos. Y yo más que nadie debo evitar llegar a ese punto, después de lo de la profecía.

- Lo siento, Harry –intervino esta vez Neville, mirando al suelo y sintiéndose culpable, como cada vez que alguien mencionaba la profecía que había roto sin querer por culpa de la maldición Tarantallegra de Dolohov. –Fue culpa mía que se perdiera. Si supiéramos qué decía…

- Yo lo sé.

- ¡¿CÓMO?! –gritaron todos a la vez.

- Eso es la otra cosa que tengo que aceptar. El contenido de la profecía. Dumbledore la oyó de boca de Trelawney en Cabeza de Puerco hará algo más de dieciséis años. Ella fue la vidente que la realizó.

- Lo sabía –murmuró Hermione por lo bajo. Todos la ignoraron.

- ¿Y qué dice? –preguntaron ansiosos Neville y los dos pelirrojos.

- Lo siento. No es que quiera mantenerlo en secreto, pero aún no he acabado de aceptarlo y no estoy preparado para que se sepa lo que… Espero que lo entendáis. -Todos le miraban preocupados, pero le dejaron callar y no insistieron más.

- Entonces, dinos. ¿Dónde has estado metido todo el verano? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Y cómo vas con esas pintas? –lo avasalló Ron.

- Ron, chicos… No me matéis, pero pasan de las dos y mañana hay clase. Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Además, estoy cansado y hace siglos que no duermo en una cama de verdad.

- ¡Claro, perdona! –exclamó Hermione, sintiéndose culpable porque le tuvieran que recordar a ella las clases.

- Toma. –Ginny le tendía una carta con el sello del Ministerio de Magia y otra con el emblema de Hogwarts. –Necesitarás saber los resultados de tus TIMOS para decidir a qué clases asistirás.

- Gracias, Ginny –respondió tomando las cartas y empezando a rasgar la del ministerio. Había olvidado por completo los TIMOS, y aunque después de conocer el contenido de la profecía le daba bastante igual lo de ser auror, pues no sabía si viviría lo suficiente para terminar sus estudios, al menos debía disimular para no preocupar a sus amigos. –Veo que te han hecho prefecta a ti también. Tu madre debió ponerse contentísima. –Ginny se sonrojó levemente y asintió.

- Podemos compartir mis libros hasta que encargues los tuyos, Harry.

- No hará falta, Hermione. Ya compré todos los libros de sexto antes de irme, por si acaso. –Sacó la carta y la desdobló, pero no pudo leerla porque Ron le interrumpió.

- ¡Por eso sacaste tanto dinero de Gringotts! –Todos miraron a Ron sobresaltados, pues estaban más pendientes de las notas de Harry. –Los compraste el mismo día, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –se sorprendió Harry.

- Nos lo dijo Bill. Ya sabes que trabaja ahí. –Ginny sonreía, orgullosa de la deducción de su hermano mayor. –Pero al principio creímos que lo sacaste para poder esconderte.

- No, no. Estaba escondido aquí, en Hogsmeade –repuso tranquilamente volviendo a mirar la carta. ¡Menuda discreción la de los duendes! –En la Casa de los Gritos no cobran alquiler –añadió con una sonrisa. Pero Ginny vio algo raro. Sus ojos no habían sonreído esa vez. ¿Les estaba contando toda la verdad?

- Pero… -empezó Hermione.

- Mañana, por favor –la atajó Harry con voz cansada. Al fin se callaron todos y pudo prestar atención a la carta.

"Estimado señor Potter,

Nos complace comunicarle los resultados de sus Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria (que encontrará en el pergamino adjunto a la presente carta) realizados durante el pasado mes de junio. Le recordamos que las calificaciones se dividen en: Extraordinario (E); Supera las expectativas (S); Aceptable (A); Insatisfactorio (I); y Desastroso (D); siendo estas dos últimas insuficientes para conseguir el Título.

Atentamente,

Griselda Marchbanks

jefa del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos"

En el siguiente pergamino Harry pudo ver:

Historia de la Magia: I

Pociones: S

Transformaciones: S

Encantamientos: S

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: MHB

Astronomía: A

Herbología: S

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E

Adivinación: D

- ¿MHB? Eso era… -dijo Harry.

- Matrícula de Honor en Brujería –dijo alegremente Hermione. –En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿verdad? Sabía que te la habías llevado tú. ¿Quién si no? A mi solo me ha faltado esa y Runas Antiguas –dijo con fastidio. –Si no me hubiera confundido en la traducción de…

- Hermione, basta –atajó Ron exasperado. Si la dejaban volvería a repasar entero el examen, aunque lo hubiera hecho más de dos meses atrás. Ron estaba seguro que tenía algún tipo de don para recordar cosas, porque eso no era normal. –No es el momento, ¿verdad Harry? –Éste asintió aún mirando su MHB. –Solo se da una MHB por asignatura, al mejor de todo el curso. Era evidente que en el nuestro tu tenías tan asegurado el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como Hermione todos los demás. –Ron sonrió a su amigo y miró de reojo a Hermione, que le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido, molesta por la forma en que la había cortado. Con tono burlón añadió: –¿Qué tal Adivinación?

- Una D, por supuesto –respondió sonriendo aún más, divertido por cómo Ron había puesto la mano para que la chocara. Lo hizo encantado. Se alegraba de que nada hubiera cambiado entre él y sus amigos. Nada, siempre que no tuviera en cuenta que antes acostumbraban a ser sólo ellos tres y ahora parecían ser cinco, con Ginny y Neville. Estos se reían, flojito para no despertar a nadie, de la payasada de Ron y Harry. Hermione luchaba por mantener esa cara tan parecida a la de McGonagall que le salía a veces, pues normalmente se tomaba muy en serio un asunto como las notas. Pero esta vez estaba perdiendo la batalla.

- ¿Y qué clases vas a escoger? –dijo ésta intentando recuperar la compostura y su imagen de alumna modelo.

- Aunque solo tengo una S en Pociones, Dumbledore me ha dicho que ha convencido a Snape para que me admita, así que…

- ¡A mí también! –exclamó Ron. –Nuestra carrera hacia el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y el entrenamiento para convertirnos en aurores ¡comienza ahora! –proclamó levantando los puños en señal de triunfo, gracia que le rieron todos.

- McGonagall me dijo que se necesitaban cinco EXTASIS y me recomendó Transformaciones, Encantamientos y, por supuesto, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras además de Pociones, así que cogeré esas. Y en cuanto a la quinta…

- Yo he cogido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – le informó su amigo pelirrojo.

- Sí, supongo que yo también cogeré esa. –Bostezó. –Ahora me voy a la cama. Como coja al gracioso que le ha lanzado el conjuro de gravidez a mis parpados se entera.

Entre risas, todos se dieron las buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. Todos estaban felices de haberse reunido de nuevo. Lo que más alegraba a los amigos de Harry era ver que había vuelto sano y alegre, completamente repuesto de la depresión que le supuso la muerte de su padrino; mientras que a él lo que más contento le ponía era ver que nada había cambiado entre ellos en el tiempo que no los había visto, que todo siguiera igual que antes. Pero estaba equivocado. Algo sí había cambiado.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Gandulfo: Lo que pasa es que subí los 6 capítulos de golpe, pues ya estaban terminados cuando decidí subirlos aquí. Le transmitiré tu opinión a lana cuando pueda, aunque si alguna vez quieres comentar algo serio del fic, tendrás que hacerlo en la pagina donde ella publica originalmente, yo solo voy pillándolo de allí para subirlo aquí, pues leo más aquí que en dicha web.

K-Katherine Black: Como has visto, no era Harry . Pero déjame corregirte el error, el fic no es mio, yo solo lo traigo a esta web de donde mi amiga lo publica.

carol lovegood: No he tardado mucho, eh? Pero el merito no es mío, insisto. Yo solo os lo traigo para que podais disfrutarlo, pero no me pertenece, así que si alguna vez tardo no es culpa mía!! :p

¬


	8. Reuniones y Discusiones parte 2

**_Disclaimer:_** Yo solo corto y pego. Nada de nada es mío. Excepto los discaimers. Esos si son míos. Que nadie los copie o le denuncio por derechos de autor **;-)**

**

* * *

**

**VII**

Reuniones y discusiones

_Parte 2_

De los cinco, el único que se durmió en seguida fue Harry. En la habitación de las chicas de sexto curso, Hermione repasaba lo mucho que había cambiado su amigo en tan poco tiempo. No solo había recuperado la alegría de sus primeros años en Hogwarts, antes de que Voldemort reapareciera, y antes de que Sirius se fuera, pues realmente hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Harry tan… ¿Despreocupado? Sí, quizá era esa la palabra que buscaba. También había cambiado físicamente, y mucho. Dejando de lado lo obvio, lo único que habrían visto aquellos que no lo conocían de verdad, que era lo que podría llamarse "look Sirius-Recién-Salido-De-Azkaban", había cambios más sutiles. Aunque no tan alto como Ron, Harry había crecido mucho, más de lo normal para solo dos meses sin verle. Claro que podía deberse a una distorsión de su percepción, ya que llevaba tanto tiempo viéndole sólo en sus recuerdos, repasando cada momento que habían pasado juntos, que la imagen que quedaba en su memoria era una mezcla de todos esos Harrys, desde los once años hasta los quince. Lo que sí había cambiado sin duda era su constitución. Aunque seguía siendo muy delgado, quizá más que la última vez que le vieron, al abrazarle había podido notar que debajo de la andrajosa ropa no había sólo piel y hueso, ni el cuerpo blando de un niño. Fuera lo que fuera que había vivido durante ese verano, le había puesto en forma, transformando la poca carne que cubría sus huesos en músculo. Quizá Crabbe y Goyle fueran mucho más corpulentos, e incluso Ron aparentaba ser mucho más robusto que su amigo, pero había algo en Harry que parecía hablar de pura fuerza contenida. Quién no le tomara en serio, podía llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

Los cuatro compañeros de Harry, que habían llegado a conclusiones similares, fueron quedándose dormidos uno a uno. Harry, en cambio, se despertó al cabo de un rato, con los delgados pero fuertes músculos que Hermione había notado al abrazarle completamente marcados por la tensión. Había vuelto a contactar con Voldemort, que acaba de ser informado de que Harry Potter había aparecido al fin en Hogwarts, prácticamente irreconocible. Volvió a tumbarse sin hacer ruido, normalizando su respiración con hondas inspiraciones, y volvió a dormirse poco después.

Harry había desarrollado una nueva habilidad durante ese verano, a parte de una forma física envidiable. Una que haría que Alastor Moody, auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, le sonriera paternalmente y le diera palmaditas en la espalda henchido de orgullo. Esa habilidad era una especie de sexto sentido, gracias al cual podía dormir en lo que el viejo Ojoloco llamaría "estado de alerta permanente", con todos sus sentidos aguzados al límite, dispuestos a despertarle a la menor señal de peligro, ya fuera físico o un nuevo intento de Voldemort de penetrar en su mente. Fue así como, tan pronto los muelles de la cama de Ron crujieron, los ojos de Harry estaban ya abiertos y su mano sostenía su varita con fuerza.

Escuchó en silencio hasta que comprobó que lo que oía no era nada más que su amigo Ronald Weasley vistiéndose. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario burlón acerca de la hora cuando se dio cuenta de que no era normal en su amigo levantarse tan temprano. Si prestaba atención, algo en la forma deliberadamente lenta y cuidadosa en que su amigo se movía por la habitación le daba el aire furtivo de un ladrón. Decidió mantenerse en silencio y esperar a ver qué ocurría. Cuando Ron salió de puntillas por la puerta, Harry salió de su cama y fue a su baúl donde, ahora que había ensanchado mágicamente su interior, tenía todas sus pertenencias en perfecto orden. En su escondite no tenía medios para lavar su ropa, por eso había llevado la misma ropa hasta que prácticamente se caía a pedazos, para tener ropa en buen estado cuando volviera. Se cambió a toda prisa y bajó sin hacer ruido, oyendo susurros en la sala común. Se detuvo antes de llegar abajo y escuchó con atención.

- …pertarla y ahora baja. –Era la voz de Hermione.

- Bien. –contestaba Ron. –Estooo… No quiero meterte prisa ni nada de eso, pero…

- Te dije que cuando lo supiera te lo diría, Ron.

- Ya… ya lo sé… Pero ya ha vuelto y me preguntaba…

- Estaba más preocupada por saber si estaba bien que por si siento algo por él o no –Harry se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Hermione sintiendo algo por él? ¡Y Ron estaba preguntándole abiertamente lo que sentía! Harry se dio cuenta que no era el único que había tomado decisiones. ¿Era posible que Ron hubiera tenido el valor de…? No podía creérselo. –Ron, por favor. No me presiones. Dijiste que esperarías a que pudiera darte una respuesta clara. ¿Es que no te alegras de que esté de vuelta?

- ¡Claro que sí! Es y será siempre mi mejor amigo. Pero la incertidumbre me carcome… Es incluso peor que los celos… -Ahora no había duda, Ron le había dicho a Hermione lo que sentía por ella. ¡Ya era hora! Harry se alegró de que su amigo hubiera sido sincero al fin. Pero todo aquello sobre él… No podía ser. Hermione y él sólo eran amigos, ¿no? Claro que Hermione era bonita, pero él nunca se lo había planteado si quiera. Oyó pasos que bajaban por la escalera de las chicas.

- ¿Para qué me has hecho levantar tan temprano? –dijo una voz somnolienta. –OH. ¿Tú también?

- Bueno días, hermanita –dijo Ron con un leve temblor en la voz, temiendo que les hubiera oído hablar.

- Quería discutir un par de cosas antes de que despierte Harry. Para ponernos de acuerdo.

- Y ¿en qué nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo sin que se entere Harry? –dijo cortante Ginny.

- En quién le cuenta vuestro… asuntillo, por ejemplo –repuso Hermione tranquilamente. Pero se hizo un silencio que hizo pensar a Harry que los otros dos no se lo tomaban con tanta calma. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Ron mirando nerviosamente de una a otra, y a Ginny cortada. Esperó a que continuaran hablando, pues le intrigaba mucho qué asunto sería ese. Pero para decepción suya, Ginny contestó con un simple:

-Yo lo haré. Fue idea mía, después de todo. ¿Algo más? –A juzgar por el tono en que hablaban, parecía que era un tema delicado para él, que esperaban que se tomaría mal.

-Sí. Recordad lo que ocurrió con la manecilla del reloj. Aunque aceptemos la hipótesis de Dumbledore como cierta, que yo no estoy segura, aún tenemos que averiguar cual era ese peligro mortal en que estaba. Tengo la sensación de que Harry… no quiero pensar que nos mintiera, pero… al menos nos ocultó cosas. Estoy segura.

- Cierto. Ha tenido que hacer algo más que esconderse, porque está más…

- Fuerte –dijeron las dos chicas a la vez. Se hizo un nuevo silencio. Si Harry seguía conociendo a su amigo, ahora mismo éste estaba otra vez mirando de una a otra, pero con el ceño fruncido. Harry sonrió levemente a su pesar. No soportaba que hablaran a su espalda, aunque se lo hubiera ganado él solito, pero las reacciones de su amigo Ron con Hermione y Ginny cuando estas elogiaban a algún chico siempre le habían resultado graciosas. Se le borró la sonrisa cuando recordó que, esta vez, el chico en cuestión era él. Ron carraspeó.

- ¿Y todo eso de la profecía? Si Dumbledore se lo contó después de que Sirius… ¿por qué no ha dicho nada hasta ahora?

- Ya le oíste. No está preparado para hablar de ello –le defendió Ginny.

- Antes nos lo explicaba todo. –La voz de Ron sonaba un poco dolida.

- Debe ser algo gordo. Al fin y al cabo, trataba de él y Voldemort. Por-amor-de-Dios-Ron-acostúmbrate –se exasperó Hermione. – Pero tienes razón, antes nos lo hubiera contado. O al menos nos hubiera dicho que él sabía lo que decía, aunque no estuviera preparado para dar detalles.

- Eso lo hizo ayer. Y también se sentía culpable por habernos puesto en peligro. Quizá no se atrevió por eso –volvió a defenderle Ginny.

Harry se hartó de escuchar a escondidas, así que subió unos cuantos peldaños más sin hacer ruido, para volverlos a bajar pesadamente. Cuando llegó al final los tres le miraban asustados.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí los tres? –se hizo el sorprendido. Luego frunció el ceño y añadió –¿Hablando de mí a mis espaldas?

- ¡No! No es eso, nosotros… -Ron no supo continuar, pero Hermione, con su habilidad habitual, lo hizo por él.

- Estábamos hablando del nuevo torneo. Como prefectos tenemos la obligación de estar preparados para resolver las dudas de los demás.

- ¿Nuevo torneo? –Esta vez la sorpresa era real. – ¿Qué nuevo torneo?

- Pues… -empezó Ron, agradecido por la excusa que había inventado su amiga. Pero Ginny le cortó mirando a Harry con suspicacia.

- ¿Y qué haces tú levantado? ¿No estabas tan cansado?

- Me despertó una pesadilla –inventó Harry. Y sabiendo que así cambiarían su sospecha por compasión, torció el gesto como dolido y añadió –Sueño a menudo con lo que ocurrió en aquella sala del velo. Al volver de lavarme la cara he visto el pijama de Ron encima de su cama vacía y me he cambiado para ir a buscarlo. Pero ¿qué era todo eso del torneo?

- Han suspendido el quidditch por considerar que fomenta la rivalidad entre las casas y lo han sustituido por un torneo de duelos –dijo Ron con fastidio.

- La rivalidad entre las casas existirá siempre, hagan lo que hagan –repuso Harry indiferente.- Forma parte de Hogwarts. Pero hay que reconocer que es una idea genial.

- ¿QUÉ? –exclamaron los dos Weasley. Ellos esperaban que Harry se indignara como ellos al enterarse de que se había suspendido el quidditch, ya que amaba ese deporte, y todo lo relacionado con volar en su saeta de fuego, por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

- No me malinterpretéis. Sigo adorando el quidditch, pero con los tiempos que corren creo que es mucho más útil un torneo de duelos. Con esa excusa consiguen que un montón de gente se prepare para lo que puedan encontrarse por ahí.

- Es lo que yo les decía –repuso Hermione, contenta de que, por una vez, Harry manifestara abiertamente una opinión como la suya, en vez de ponerse del lado de Ron aún sabiendo que ella tenía razón, que es lo que acostumbraba a hacer.

- Mujer, también tienes que entenderles a ellos. Yo ya llevo 5 años, bueno, eso si no tenemos en cuenta las largas temporadas en la enfermería, el torneo de los Tres Magos y la expulsión del año pasado… en el equipo. He podido disfrutarlo en un montón de ocasiones. Ellos entraron el año pasado, y Ginny en una posición que no le gustaba. Es completamente comprensible que se guíen por el corazón y no por lo racional. –Hermione se quedó perpleja, al igual que los dos pelirrojos. Fue Ron el primero en lograr cerrar la boca.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan… tan…?

- Maduro –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- Con todo lo que he pasado a lo largo de mi vida, cabría esperar que lo hubiera sido mucho antes –respondió Harry con una franca sonrisa. Después se puso mortalmente serio y la tristeza asomó fugaz en sus ojos esmeralda. –He pagado un precio muy alto para aprender a no ser impulsivo. Me ha hecho falta perder a Sirius y no tener a nadie más con quien hablar que conmigo mismo durante una buena temporada para lograrlo. –Todos se quedaron en silencio, incapaces de mirar a su amigo a la cara. Sin embargo, él volvió a sonreír. –Pero alguien me enseñó que no hay que entristecerse por los que se han ido, pues volveremos a verles. Me ha costado asimilarlo, pero ahora comprendo que hay que seguir adelante hasta el momento en que nos reunamos de nuevo.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Ginny interesada.

- ¿Quién qué?

- ¿Quién fue el que te enseñó eso?

- Ah. Fue Luna.

- ¿Cuándo?

- El último día de curso. –Ginny se calmó. Por un momento había pensado que Harry sí había estado en contacto con ella durante el verano. Recordaba cómo estaba de tranquila con la noticia de la desaparición de Harry y lo segura que parecía de que podrían verle pronto. - ¿Cómo está? Tengo que preguntarle si ella y su padre lograron encontrar a los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados –añadió con una sonrisa, haciendo que Ginny sintiera una punzada de celos.

- No existen, Harry –se exasperó Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Ya sabes que está un poco chiflada.

- Jajajaja… ¿Quién sabe, Hermione? A mi me han considerado un chiflado un montón de veces y al final siempre he tenido razón.

Y así, hablando de cosas sin importancia, acompañaron a Harry a dejar las solicitudes para cursar las asignaturas que quería en el despacho de McGonagall y bajaron a desayunar.

Cuando el Gran Comedor empezó a llenarse ellos hacía rato que habían terminado, pero tenían que esperar a que llegaran todos los Gryffindor, pues los prefectos eran los responsables de repartir los horarios. Aprovecharon para hablar del torneo de duelo, del que Hermione, Ron y Ginny se habían informado mientras esperaban nerviosos que Harry volviera del despacho del director. El anuncio rezaba:

"REGLAS PARA LOS PARTICIPANTES DEL TORNEO DE DUELO:

El torneo estará dividido en dos categorías: júnior y sénior. Se considera de categoría júnior a los alumnos de segundo a cuarto curso y de sénior a los alumnos de quinto a séptimo. Los alumnos de primer año no podrán participar en la competición, pero aquellos que lo deseen y obtengan el permiso firmado de sus padres podrán participar en unas clases especiales impartidas por el profesor Flitwick (antiguo campeón del Club de Duelo de Hogwarts) la mañana antes de cada jornada. La competición se organizará de la siguiente forma:

Los enfrentamientos se celebrarán en el campo de quidditch y siempre en sábado, de forma que las posibles consecuencias de los duelos interfieran lo menos posible en el transcurso normal de las clases.

Los enfrentamientos serán arbitrados por el profesor Flitwick.

Los emparejamientos se decidirán a suertes pero evitando encuentros entre miembros de distinto curso siempre que sea posible. En caso de que no se pueda evitar, se emparejará siempre dando preferencia a que la diferencia sea la menor posible.

El duelo seguirá las normas dictadas en "El libro del mago honorable" (Godric Gryffindor, año 999), es decir, se partirá del mismo punto, espalda contra espalda, y se darán diez pasos antes de detenerse. No encararán a su oponente hasta el momento en que el árbitro dé la señal de volverse, momento a partir del cual serán libres de actuar como crean oportuno.

Todos los hechizos y maldiciones están permitidos, a excepción de cualquiera de las maldiciones imperdonables o cualquier ataque, del tipo que sea, que ponga deliberadamente en peligro la vida del contrincante o pueda causar daños irreversibles. A pesar de que en "El libro del mago honorable" se la considere un "comportamiento bárbaro e indigno de un caballero", la "lucha muggle" está permitida.

Cualquier infracción del reglamento comportará la inmediata descalificación, además de posibles castigos, según la gravedad de la falta.

El duelo se dará por terminado cuando uno de los participantes admita su derrota o se vea incapacitado para continuar. El árbitro será el encargado de decidir si se está capacitado, no el propio alumno, y podrá detener el encuentro en el momento, y por la causa, que crea oportuno.

Las solicitudes para participar deberán entregarse, debidamente rellenadas, al jefe de su casa. El plazo será de una semana para la categoría sénior y de quince días para la categoría júnior. Para los participantes de la categoría júnior será OBLIGATORIO presentar además la autorización paterna firmada.

Profesora M. McGonagall

Subdirectora"

- Lo malo es que es una competición individual –dijo Ron. –Quizá tengamos que enfrentarnos entre nosotros.

- Mejor –contestó Harry sorprendiéndoles a todos. –Si no fuera así sería muy aburrido. ¡Eh! No me miréis así. Para que esto sea útil de verdad hay que enfrentarse con alguien que sepa defenderse decentemente. Sólo vosotros, y quizá el resto del ED, sois dignos de tener en cuenta. El resto dudo que esté preparado para un duelo serio.

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero…

- ¿Te preocupa que nos enfrentemos por si nos haces daño o por si te dejamos en ridículo? –se burló Ginny de su hermano.

- ¡Oye! Yo… -se indignó éste.

- Basta los dos –intervino Hermione. –Harry tiene razón. Si queremos que nos sirva de entrenamiento tenemos que ponernos serios sea quién sea el contrincante, y cuanto más difícil mejor.

- Creo que no me has entendido –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. O eso les pareció, porque con tanto pelo era difícil distinguir algo más que su nariz y un atisbo del verde de sus ojos. –Después de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio, no podéis pensar en serio que este torneo sirva para entrenar, ¿no?

- Pero tú has dicho que para que fuera útil…

- Me refería útil para los demás, Hermione. Aunque seguro que todos intentan prepararse lo mejor posible para el torneo, no tienen ni idea de cómo es una verdadera pelea, en la que pones tu vida en juego. Decía que resultaría útil ver nuestros enfrentamientos como ejemplo para los afortunados que han vivido lejos de los problemas y los peligros hasta ahora. En cuanto a nosotros… Se mejora muy poco enfrentándote a tus iguales. La única forma de progresar de verdad es luchando con una clara desventaja… –Harry dijo esto último casi en un murmullo, como para sí mismo. En ese momento llegó Neville, que se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla al lado de Ginny, acalorado por bajar a toda prisa.

- ¡Me he dormido! –dijo. Y mirándoles con reproche añadió –Podríais haberme esperado. No habréis continuado sin mi, ¿no?

- ¿Continuar qué? –preguntó Harry, sorprendido de nuevo por la resolución que mostraba Neville en formar parte del "equipo".

- Con lo de… ya sabes –Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no hubiera nadie escuchando y bajó la voz. – Con lo de ayer.

- Mira, Neville. Agradezco de verdad que te preocupes por mí, pero…

- No vas a mantenerme al margen, Harry. –Neville estaba más serio de lo que nunca lo habían visto. –Os acompañé al Departamento de Misterios. Sé que no fui de gran ayuda y que seguí metiendo la pata como siempre, pero estoy decidido. Bellatrix Lestrange volvió locos a mis padres, y si me quedo a tu lado volveré a encontrarla, seguro. Voy a vengarlos aunque sea lo último que haga. Si hace falta me pegaré a ti todo el tiempo, así que mejor acéptame y ayúdame a estar listo. Por favor –añadió en el último momento, con una mirada de súplica lastimera que hizo volver al antiguo Neville. –Incluso he estado entrenando en verano. No podía usar magia, pero he hecho régimen y ejercicio a diario, para dejar de ser tan torpe. Por favor, Harry.

- Está bien, Neville. Pero ya sabes lo que significa estar conmigo. Cualquiera que esté cerca de mí está en peligro, pues el peligro siempre sabe donde encontrarme. Y qué decir de las normas. Tienes que estar dispuesto a saltártelas en cualquier momento, porque por mucho que me lo proponga, al final siempre tengo que romper unas cuantas. ¿Estás seguro, Neville? En cuanto te pongamos al día de lo que sabemos, no habrá vuelta atrás, serás uno de los merodeadores.

- ¿Desde cuándo somos los merodeadores? –preguntó divertida Ginny.

- Cierto. No os lo he comentado aún, pero he pensado que, aunque no seamos animagos, nos hemos metido en suficientes líos como para merecernos el nombre. Pero deja a Neville que decida y luego hablamos de los merodeadores originales. ¿Qué dices, Neville?

- Lo que haga falta, lo haré. Sea lo que sea. Estoy con vosotros.

- Bien.

Durante lo que quedaba de desayuno, Harry, con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione, puso al día a los otros dos acerca de los merodeadores. Contaron cómo James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew se hicieron amigos, que eran buenos estudiantes pero muy bromistas, que siempre andaban saltándose las normas por diversión, y que, para acompañar a Lupin durante sus transformaciones en hombre lobo, los otros tres se convirtieron en animagos ilegalmente. También que ellos habían creado el Mapa del Merodeador, un plano que mostraba todo el colegio, con todos los pasadizos ocultos y entradas secretas que habían descubierto, y a las personas que estaban en él. Para cuando terminaron de contar todo esto, las clases estaban a punto de empezar. Hermione se había levantado durante el relato y se había encargado ella sola de repartir los horarios.

- ¡Genial! ¿Has visto esto, Harry? Sólo tenemos tres clases dobles al día, el viernes solo dos… los martes, jueves y viernes no empezamos hasta las diez… unas tres horas libres diarias antes de la cena… ¡Es el mejor horario que hemos tenido nunca! –Ron estaba exultante. Tenía una enorme sonrisa, como no la había tenido en mucho tiempo. Su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta, las clases empezaban y todo volvería a ser como siempre, y para colmo tenían más tiempo libre que nunca.

- Hombre, es normal. Nos hemos librado de cuatro asignaturas.

- Yo de vosotros no esperaría vaguear en esas horas. Seguro que las necesitaréis para llevar los deberes al día.

- No seas aguafiestas, Hermione –la reprendió Ron. –¿Y tú que tal?

- Bueno, yo al final sólo he dejado herbología y astronomía, así que mi horario está algo más apretado, pero espero poder con todo. Y ahora será mejor que vayamos tirando, que tenemos a McGonagall en cinco minutos.

Durante la doble hora de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall les explicó que lo único que les quedaba por aprender en su asignatura eran los hechizos comparecedores, que eran extremadamente difíciles, y la transformación humana, y que les llevaría prácticamente esos dos años dominarlo todo bien. También les advirtió que una vez superados los timos suponía que los que habían decidido tomar sus clases era para trabajar dura y seriamente, porque el nivel de exigencia sería aún mayor que el del año pasado. Y para rematar, pasaron el resto de la clase repasando los hechizos desvanecedores, que eran los más difíciles que habían aprendido hasta el momento. Hermione salió de clase con prisas por llegar a tiempo a la clase de Historia, mientras que Ron, Harry y Neville decidieron ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos hasta que la clase de Pociones empezara una hora más tarde.

Durante el paseo, Harry y Ron estuvieron contando al nuevo miembro del equipo todas las aventuras que habían vivido desde su llegada a Hogwarts. Neville ya las conocía por encima, como el resto del colegio, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse al oír los detalles de cómo habían descubierto la piedra filosofal y quién era el que la buscaba, de cómo encontraron la Cámara de los Secretos, de cómo descubrieron la inocencia de Sirius Black y le ayudaron a escapar… De lo ocurrido en los dos últimos cursos ya estaba mejor enterado, pero se horrorizó al saber que Harry y el Señor Tenebroso estaban vinculados por la cicatriz que tenía el chico en la frente, y que a veces podía entrar en su mente y saber de qué humor estaba. Al final decidieron ponerle también al corriente de la Orden del Fénix, aunque no revelaron donde estaba su cuartel general ni quienes la componían. Para cuando terminaron de hablar, Harry y Ron tuvieron que correr para no llegar tarde a Pociones, mientras que Neville se dirigía tranquilamente a los invernaderos de Herbología. En sus habituales sitios al final de la clase los esperaba Hermione, que había reservado dos asientos y les miraba irritada por tener que esperarles.

- Silencio. –Snape entró en clase con el brío acostumbrado y su, también acostumbrada, cara de disgusto. Les miró uno a uno con desprecio, deteniéndose un poco más en Harry para poder lanzarle la mirada de odio que reservaba sólo para él, y una vez hubo terminado el reconocimiento, empezó a hablar paseando lentamente ante los alumnos. –A partir de ahora veremos las pociones más difíciles de todas, incluso algunas que necesitan del permiso del Ministerio para poder usarse, como la poción Veritaserum –mirada de odio para Harry, -y practicaremos algunas que hasta ahora sólo habíamos visto en la teoría, como la multijugos. El nivel de exigencia será más alto que nunca, pero aquellos que han accedido a estas clases por sus propios méritos –nueva mirada de odio a Harry, al que le resbalaba lo que el profesor opinara de su derecho a estar ahí, -no deberían tener excesivos problemas para seguir el ritmo. Ahí tienen las instrucciones –hizo un floreo con su varita y las instrucciones de una complicadísima poción de reabastecimiento de sangre, -y ahí los ingredientes –con otro movimiento de su varita se abrió el armario de los ingredientes.

La poción era realmente difícil, incluso Hermione, que nunca había tenido muchos problemas con las pociones, lo estaba pasando mal. La dificultad de esa poción no radicaba solo en la exactitud milimétrica con que debían prepararse los ingredientes, sino también en el poco tiempo que había entre un paso y el siguiente de las instrucciones, haciendo que tuvieran que luchar contra los nervios para no equivocarse en nada. Justo cuando la clase estaba a punto de terminar, en el momento más delicado de la preparación, Harry notó al fin la presencia de su odiado profesor a sus espaldas, mirando por encima del hombro. Pero Harry había aprovechado muy bien el verano. Además de estudiar tenazmente todo lo dado en los cursos anteriores, había imitado a Hermione y había estudiado por adelantado lo que darían en los cursos siguientes. Gracias a eso, y a que ya no se dejaba desconcentrar tan fácilmente como antes, su poción estaba tan bien como la de Hermione. Al ver que no podía recriminar su trabajo, Snape intentó perturbarle para que cometiera un error en esa fase tan crítica.

- Menuda entradita, ¿eh, Potter? –Susurró en su oído. –Se creerá muy bueno por haberme cogido desprevenido, pero le aseguro que su, al parecer enorme, reserva de suerte se acabará algún día y terminará recibiendo su merecido. –Al ver que Harry no se alteraba lo más mínimo y seguía realizando la poción a la perfección, empezó con lo de siempre. –Su padre era igual, Potter. Siempre buscando ser el centro de atención, siempre aparentando estar por encima de los demás. –Ningún cambio en Harry, que solo levantaba la cabeza para comprobar las instrucciones. –¿Y ese aspecto, Potter? ¿Tanto admiraba a su padrino que ahora quiere parecer un pordiosero por echarlo de menos? –Un ligero temblor en las manos del chico le mostró que estaba empezando a atravesar sus defensas, pero por desgracia, la campana sonó y tuvo que volver a su mesa a recoger las muestras de las pociones. Harry fue el último en entregarla, sin mirar a la cara a su profesor y se fue hacia la puerta, donde le esperaban Hermione y Ron. Pero Snape le llamó. –Potter, venga aquí.

- Id tirando, nos vemos en el comedor –les dijo a sus amigos y se acercó a la mesa del profesor, con el rostro inexpresivo. Snape cerró la puerta con un movimiento de su varita. – Quiero que sepa que si está usted aquí se debe solamente a la insistencia del profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, Potter. No alcanzó la nota requerida y, si fuera por mí, solo habría en mi clase aquellos que realmente se lo merecen.

- Ya me habían informado de ello, profesor. Lamento que mi presencia le moleste tanto –dijo con sorna.

- NO SEA TAN ARROGANTE, POTTER. –Snape se había puesto de pie, rojo de ira, y hablaba soltando pequeños perdigones. En seguida se recompuso y adoptó su habitual voz fría y seca. –A cada día que pasa se parece usted más al engreído de su padre y el inútil de su padrino, rebosante de soberbia. –Al ver que Harry no se alteraba por el comentario, intentó provocarlo de nuevo. –Su necesidad de llamar la atención ha llegado al punto de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso fugarse y pasar el verano escondido en algún mugriento agujero, con tal de salir en los periódicos. ¿Tanto le da la fama que arriesga la vida? Eso sin contar lo mucho que ha preocupado a sus estúpidos amiguitos.

- Mi desaparición no tiene nada que ver con la prensa, profesor. –Nada perturbaba la máscara de indiferencia que llevaba Harry. –Necesitaba estar completamente sólo para llorar a Sirius. –Snape parecía desesperado por encontrar la forma de provocar al chico y se jugó la última carta.

- No vale la pena llorar por alguien como ese desgraciado –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. –Tuvo su merecido por no hacer caso a lo que le decían.

- Sirius tuvo la muerte que hubiera deseado, luchando. Estoy seguro de que murió feliz. –Harry miró a los ojos a Snape y con voz calmada, muy sereno, continuó –Profesor, lamento de veras todo lo que mi padre y sus amigos le hicieron pasar cuando eran estudiantes. Después de ver sus recuerdos no puedo más que reconocer que tenía usted razón respecto a ellos. –Snape se sorprendió por la disculpa que le ofrecía su alumno más odiado. –Pero eran sólo unos críos, y al final maduraron. No serían tan malos cuanta tanta gente los echa de menos. Creo que es hora de que deje usted el pasado atrás, que deje de torturarse con las viejas heridas y siga adelante, sin rencor. Se sentirá mejor. –Snape no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no lograba salir de su asombro ni encontrar nada que responder. –Y también quiero agradecerle lo que hizo por mis padres y por mi, pues estoy convencido de que usted fue el espía que advirtió a la Orden que estábamos en peligro. Pero sobretodo desearía que pudiera usted, si no olvidar, al menos sí impedir que sus sentimientos entorpezcan mi aprendizaje, porque lo que usted me enseñe podría serme útil para poder acabar con Voldemort algún día. –Fue en ese momento cuando Snape reaccionó, no solo porque Harry había dicho el nombre del Señor Tenebroso, sino también porque al fin Potter volvía a demostrar su arrogancia. Toda la parrafada que había soltado era pura apariencia, en realidad no había cambiado en nada.

- Pensar que puedes acabar con el Señor Tenebroso es lo más arrogante que has hecho nunca, Potter –dijo con desprecio y su típica sonrisa malévola.

- Se equivoca, profesor. No soy yo quien lo cree. Si le dice a Dumbledore que yo estoy de acuerdo, y él tiene verdadera confianza en usted, le contará lo que decía la profecía.

- ¿La profecía? ¿La que el Señor Tenebroso buscaba? –Esta vez Snape no pudo disimular su sorpresa. –Se rompió. Ese estúpido de Longbottom lo hizo, me lo dijo Dumbledore.

- Sí, el registro se rompió. Pero Dumbledore fue quién oyó la profecía de primera mano y aún la recuerda. Si confía en su habilidad como oclumante no creo que se oponga a revelársela si tiene mi permiso. Y ahora, si no me necesita para nada más, me gustaría ir a comer.

- Lárguese –dijo Snape, demasiado ocupado asimilando lo que había escuchado para molestar más a Harry. Pero cuando Estaba saliendo, antes de cerrar la puerta, le oyó decir

- Una cosa más, profesor. –Snape se le quedó mirando sin saber qué más podía haber. –Deje de insultar el recuerdo de mis seres queridos. Si vuelve a hablar de ellos con su sucia boca, le mataré. No lo dude. –Y se fue dando un portazo. Snape estaba clavado en su asiento. Ardía en deseos de ir a comprobar todo el asunto de la profecía, pero quería dejar pasar un tiempo hasta estar seguro de no encontrarse con Harry. La última mirada que le había dirigido… Esa mirada… le había recordado a la persona que más temía. Le había recordado las miradas de Voldemort cuando estaba furioso.

- ¿Ya has dejado de llorar por lo que le pasó a ese perro sarnoso, Potter?

Harry, que iba camino del Gran Comedor crispado por la furia que apenas había podido contener durante su conversación con Snape, se giró lentamente para encontrarse con el propietario de esa voz que arrastraba las palabras, la segunda persona que más odiaba en ese colegio. En realidad, él y Snape se turnaban el primer y segundo puesto según cual se encontraba más cerca, pero cuando la clase de Pociones aún era reciente, casi siempre ganaba Snape. Sus ojos parecían echar chispas cuando contestó.

- Malfoy, me vienes al pelo. Necesito desahogarme, y si mal no recuerdo, tenemos una cuenta pendiente. Snape nos interrumpió, ¿recuerdas?

- Te salvaste por los pelos, Potter. Pero esta vez no hay nadie para ayudarte. –Crabbe y Goyle, sus eternos perros falderos, sonreían mientras hacían crujir sus nudillos amenazadoramente. La cara de Malfoy no mostraba suficiencia como de costumbre, si no puro odio. Harry, en cambio, lo miraba con media sonrisa socarrona. –Por tu culpa mi padre está encerrado y aunque no seguirá así mucho tiempo, vas a pagar por ello.

- Debes considerarte mejor que tu padre, Malfoy, porque él no pudo conmigo. Y tenía compañía más útil que esos dos.

- ¡Te salvaron en el último momento, como siempre! Pero hoy no tendrás tanta suerte. Cuando acabe contigo correrás a esconderte como este verano. ¡Expelliarmus! –Malfoy fue muy rápido. Ya tenía la varita en la mano, y lanzó el hechizo en un instante. Pero Harry aún fue más rápido. Con un fluido movimiento se ladeó, dejando pasar el hechizo apenas a un centímetro de su hombro, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su propia varita y contraatacaba.

- Imperio –dijo casi con desgana. Malfoy, que no esperaba fallar, solo atinó a encogerse, pero la maldición iba dirigida a Goyle, que nada más recibirla sacó su propia varita y la usó.

- ¡Imperio! –La maldición dio de lleno en el otro guardaespaldas del rubio y, antes de que Malfoy entendiera qué ocurría, sus propios compañeros le apuntaban a él con sus varitas.

- No he pasado el verano escondido sin más, dragoncito –se burló Harry rezumando desprecio. –Lo he pasado preparándome para, entre otras cosas, este momento. –Harry tenía una sonrisa divertida y un ápice de locura asomando en sus pupilas. –"Deberías elegir mejor a tus amigos". Creo que era algo así. Te suena, ¿verdad? Me lo dijiste en primero. Creo que ahora estarás pensando exactamente eso de ti mismo. Esos gorilas estarán muy bien para intimidar a los críos, pero tienen tan poco seso que no pueden resistir lo más mínimo una simple maldición. –Malfoy lo miraba furioso, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. Quizá eran de rabia, quizá de miedo. Probablemente de ambos. Levantó la varita de nuevo hacia Harry, que ni siquiera dejó de sonreír.

- ¡Crucio! –gritaron los dos Slytherin a la vez. Los gritos de Malfoy resonaron por todo el pasillo.

- Que te sirva de lección –dijo Harry y se marchó con paso rápido por si alguien acudía al oír los lamentos del rubio. Poco después de que Harry doblara la esquina, Crabbe y Goyle dejaron de apuntar a su compañero y miraron a su alrededor como si no supieran qué hacían ahí. Se levantó dolorido, y gritando a los otros dos que le ayudaran, se alejaron de ahí lo más rápido posible. Malfoy farfullaba cosas como "nadie debe enterarse de esto" y "me las pagará todas juntas". Crabbe y Goyle se miraban sin entender de qué iba la cosa.

Para cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, a Harry sólo le quedaba media hora antes de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, así que se concentró en comer sin participar de la conversación que había en la mesa.

- Ha sido horrible, todos dándonos la charla sobre los TIMOS y todo eso. ¡Y qué cantidad de tareas! Ahora entiendo de qué os quejabais el año pasado –decía Ginny.

- Pues aprovecha, hermanita, porque según nos ha dicho McGonagall este año nos van exigir tanto como en quinto, y para séptimo seguro que aún nos aprietan más.

- Ron, no te quejes que tú al menos tienes algo de tiempo libre –se quejó Hermione. Estaba realmente preocupada, porque además de enfrentarse a clases más difíciles que nunca, por primera vez desde que entró a Hogwarts no traía todos los cursos del libro memorizados. En realidad, debido a la preocupación por el estado de su amigo, a penas había ojeado algunos, y no había abierto ni uno sólo desde su desaparición. Y sin esa ventaja, tenía miedo de no poder mantener el nivel acostumbrado. Tendría que trabajar con más ahínco que nunca.

Ya llevaban un par de minutos esperando frente a la cabaña de Hagrid cuando al fin llegó éste, acompañado, para sorpresa de todos, de un elfo doméstico de grandes orejas y ojos saltones que recorrían nerviosamente a los alumnos. Para los que no habían visto nunca un elfo doméstico era muy extraño, pero los más asombrados eran aquellos que sí conocían a los de su especie, pues este elfo doméstico destacaba sobre cualquier otro gracias a la gran cantidad de gorros, calcetines y bufandas que llevaba puestos uno sobre otros.

- ¡Hola, chicos! –dijo alegremente el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. –Os presento a Lobby, un elfo doméstico.

- ¡TÚ! –aulló Malfoy. Lobby dio un pequeño bote y miró asustado al menor de la familia a la que servía antes retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente. El Slytherin empezó a acercársele, apartando a empujones a los que se interponían en su camino. – MALDITO ENGENDRO…

- Cuidado, Malfoy –gruñó Harry bloqueándole el paso, varita en mano. Para asombro de todos, Malfoy se detuvo en el acto, quedándose lívido. Apretando fuertemente los puños, dio media vuelta y volvió a la parte de atrás de la clase, donde se quedó callado mirando con odio al elfo y a Harry alternativamente. Dobby salió disparado a abrazarse a la cintura del Gryffindor.

- ¡Harry Potter, señor! Lobby está muy contento de volver a ver a Harry Potter, señor. –La mayoría observaban la escena sin comprender qué pasaba. ¿Como podían Malfoy y Potter conocer a un mismo elfo doméstico? ¿Cómo era que Malfoy había reaccionado tan mal ante el elfo y por qué Potter le había defendido? Bueno, Potter siempre defendía a todo el mundo, especialmente de Malfoy, pero él y el elfo parecían llevarse bien, incluso parecían… amigos. Seguro que había un buen chisme detrás de todo eso. Lobby está contento de ver que Harry Potter está bien, señor. Lobby estaba muy preocupado por Harry Potter, señor.

- Luego hablamos, Lobby –dijo Harry sonriendo al elfo que durante en su segundo año había estado a punto de matarlo en sus intentos de salvarle la vida. –Creo que ya hemos retrasado bastante la clase –añadió sonriendo a Hagrid, que estaba estupefacto ante lo sucedido. El semigigante, alto como dos hombres y ancho como tres, pareció despertar de repente.

- Diez puntos menos por interrumpir la clase, Malfoy –dijo mirando enfadado al Slytherin. –Este curso vamos a aprender, entre otras cosas, a tratar con los seres mágicos, como los elfos domésticos o los centauros. –La clase gimió al recordar lo ocurrido el año pasado entre lo últimos y Firenze cuando éste se convirtió en su profesor de adivinación. –Debéis aprender a tratar con todas las criaturas del mundo mágico, tengan el aspecto que tengan y sean cuales sean sus habilidades. Empezaremos con los elfos domésticos, que son más propensos a disculpar cualquier posible torpeza. Un comportamiento como el de Malfoy con un centauro podría resultar en un incidente desagradable –dijo mirándole de nuevo. Todos recordaban el "incidente desagradable" que tuvo Malfoy con un hipogrifo llamado Buckbeak cuando le falta al respeto al animal. –Ahora vais a entrevistar a Lobby y para la próxima clase quiero dos pergaminos sobre la vida de los elfos domésticos y qué hace a Lobby especial entre ellos. Harry, como parece que esta clase no te hace falta, acompáñame un momento. Hermione, como tú también conoces el tema, hazme el favor de vigilar que la entrevista sea ordenada. Y nada de aprovechar para hacer campaña para esa cosa tuya, ¿entendido? Esto es una clase. Ven, Harry.

Bajo la mirada ofendida de la chica, Harry y Hagrid se alejaron unos metros de donde los alumnos, sentados en el suelo, levantaban las manos para preguntar a un nervioso Dobby que se mantenía pegado a Hermione mientras echaba nerviosas miradas al lugar donde se sentaba Malfoy. Éste no prestaba atención, pues estaba concentrado en observar a los dos que conversaban más allá.

- Me has tenido muy preocupado, Harry –decía el semigigante, cuyo corazón, Harry lo sabía, no cabía ni en ese enorme pecho. –¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así? ¡Podría haberte pasado algo!

- No me ha pasado nada, Hagrid –le respondió el chico, empleando el mismo tono cansado que cualquier joven usaría con su padre cuando se sentía tratado como sí no supiera ir al baño solo.

- Pero podría haber pasado –le reprendió de nuevo Hagrid. –Hasta el profesor Dumbledore…

- Ni me lo nombres –le cortó Harry con un tono helado que nunca había usado delante de su amigo.

- Ya he oído que discutisteis, Harry, y déjame decirte que…

- Hagrid –volvió a interrumpirle, muy serio. El hombretón se calló mirándole extrañado. –Sé lo mucho que le admiras y que te ha ayudado mucho, y eso se lo agradezco de corazón. De verdad. Pero conmigo no ha sido tan bueno.

- ¡Le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y he visto cuanto…!

- Pero yo sé cosas que tú no sabes, Hagrid. Para mi no es más que un viejo resabiado y manipulador, cuyo secretismo y su falta de fe en mi le hace en parte, en gran parte, responsable de la muerte de Sirius. –Hagrid miró asombrado a su joven amigo, incapaz de articular palabra. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Realmente creía todo lo que había dicho? –Él mismo lo admitió este verano, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para evitar que nadie más sufriera por sus errores. Él es casi tan responsable de mi infelicidad como Voldemort. Fue Voldemort quien mató a mis padres, pero es gracias Dumbledore y su preocupación por "mi seguridad" –enfatizó con desprecio estas palabras –que he tenido que vivir con los Dursley, que Sirius esté muerte y que yo no haya estado preparado para cumplir mi destino. Quizá incluso haya llegado realmente a creerse él mismo que todo lo ha hecho por mi bien, pero en realidad todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora ha sido por puro egoísmo. Tú puedes seguir admirándole todo lo que quieras, Hagrid. Aunque yo estoy seguro de que si te ha ayudado ha sido porque le reportaba algún beneficio, como lo de hacer de enlace con los gigantes. Pero yo no puedo ni si quiera respetarle con todo lo que sé. Ya no. –Y dicho esto se volvió con los demás para observar el progreso de la clase, dejando a Hagrid plantado donde estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

* * *

**_Nota:_** Para todos los reviewers!! Yo NO soy el autor de este fic!!! Solo soy una especie de transportista!! Soy lector asiduo de esta página y como tal, cuando me enteré que mi amiga lana estaba publicando en otro lado tomé la decisión de publicarlo aquí porque me me pareció que valia la pena. Así que alabanzas, críticas y amenazas dirigidas a mi persona caen en saco roto, pues yo no pinto absolutamente nada en el desarrollo de la historia. Eso sí, procuro transmitir todo ello a la autora y traeros sus respuestas. Así que gracias a todos de su parte y vamos con algunas respuestas más precisas. 

_carol-lovegood_: Sé sabrá de su entrenamiento más adelante. Bastante más adelante, por desgracia. En cuanto a Voldemort... no me ha dado ninguna pista (creo que ni ella misma está segura de que va a hacer), salvo que aún si Harry se une a él, én la secuela harry volvería a ser "bueno".

_yukina-jaganashi_: Se ve que hay una buena razón para las pintas de Harry, aunque no me ha dicho cual. Lo de malo o no, tienes la respuesta arriba. Y en cuanto a Ginny, dice que no SIGUE enamorada, remarcando el "sigue", pero no ha añadido nada más. A lo mejor quiere decir que VUELVE, pero son solo especulaciones mías, así que no me hagas mucho caso. En cuanto a pistas... dice que si en el septimo capítulo ya sabes por donde va a ir la historia, que no tiene gracia. Que el principio del libro es para mostrar las oreguntas y el resto para ir resolviendolas o algo así. No he acabado de entenderlo demasiado...

_Consuelo_: En el quinto libro Harry comete varios errores (o al menos esa es su opinión) durante el examen. Además, nunca le ha puesto demasiado interés a la asignatura y definitivamente no quiere continuarla en el futuro, así que lo más logico es que los resultados del examen sean realmente penosos. Además, lana dice que le da más realismo a la historia que no lo apruebe todo, al fin y al cabo no es que sea un estudiante muy aplicado...

_A los demás_: Espero que no os importe que no os conteste especificamente, pues tan solo tengo que deciros una cosa y es la misma para todos. Muchas gracias de parte de lana por leer su fic y espera que os siga gustando conforme se vaya desarrollando.


End file.
